Spellbinder The Powersuit
by MJ-ISO487
Summary: Two weeks after returning to Sydney Australia, The Morgans settle back into their normal lives as a family until Kathy runs into Paul Reynolds and his friends who were working on the newly developed power suit, and they find out that there's someone else who is after it. Joining forces, they seek this person to stop him from using the powersuit to cause destruction in Sydney.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little story of an old favourite programme I use to love from the Spellbinder series 1 and 2, I don't own the character so I decided to create this story detailing the aftermath of when the Morgan family had made it back to Sydney Australia and when they meet Paul Reynolds and his friends.**

 _ **Prologue**_

It was only a couple of weeks after returning from the Dragon Lord's world.  
It was quite an adventure to remember as any other vacation, Kathy Morgan and her family were settled back into their lives and their jobs.  
After returning to the camp where they left their things behind, The Morgan family spent one last night at their camp together before the next day when they took down the tents and packed their provisions, loading it all back into the Crazy Carl jeep. With their camping gear all packed up, they went off to spend the night in a hotel as their parents have promised they would on the remainder of their vacation.  
Upon getting back into her old routine at primary School and with her friends, Kathy was enjoying being back home in the neighborhood in Sydney and also she's entered a relationship with Tony, her Actor neighbor.  
Having seen the trans-dimensional boat disappear in the studio with his own eyes and all, Tony was happy to listen to the story of Kathy's adventures through parallel worlds. He became more intrigued by the world of Immortals where the people there were immortal but could never have any children of their own which made him feel sorry for the people especially Guin, the woman who helped Kathy and in return Kathy gave Guin her grandmother's ring to remember her by.  
What surprised him the most was the story of earth 2 where Tony's counterpart was an apprentice plumber and his career as a film actor never happened, He was glad that his career happened and that he got noticed by the film producer of Love Beach and to have kept her adventures a secret.

Josh on the other hand was also glad to be back in his world but he was missing Jasmin in the Dragon lord's world. Even though Sun the dragon lord promised that he would send her to his world to get some chocolates soon, josh didn't know when he was going to see her and he knew that Jasmin might get lost in the city.  
Most of his two weeks after being back home was going to school and computer school, mostly doing assignments and homework. He was excelling well into his work as he went to school and wowed his teachers with a fantasy story he claimed was just an idea for a good novel.

 **Well that's the prologue of my story done.  
If you would like to learn more about the story then read the next chapter and see what happens next. So Stay tuned and leave a comment on what you think of the story, its going to get so exciting. but if its not then feel free to leave some ideas to make it much better.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is the first chapter of Spellbinder; the Power suit. It picks up within a few weeks after the Morgan family returned to their lives in the normal world of Sydney, Australia and the two following years that Paul Reynolds and his friends build the new version of the power suit from the Spellbinder world.  
Soon Kathy and Josh would then meet with Paul Reynolds and his friends so enjoy.**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 **The Reynolds house.**

Saturday morning 6th September 1997.  
It was during the first weeks back at school their summer vacation, Paul Reynolds and his friends had spent most of their time at the garage of Alex's house working together to create a new and improved power suit before they would work on building two more.  
They have been working on at least one powersuit since Katrina up loaded a micro disk into the computer and showed them the blueprints of the power suit design which she had saved on disks from the computer before Ashka destroyed it.

They spent the last two years including christmas and winter vacations and the following two months of their summer vacations, they each took jobs, working hard together in order to raise money and to build the new and improved power suits. Alex had taking up a part time job where he worked for four days a week and had become a hard worker in the shops.  
He worked so that he can earn enough money not only to add to building the power suit but to also buy a christmas card for Katrina.

Receiving the card from Alex, her heart melted as she thought was so sweet of him to do.  
So she bought him a christmas card as a way of saying thank you for his thinking of her. During the winter vacation, Alex and Katrina had taken their friday of the week to spend it together before her parents took her on a family vacation for the two weeks of Christmas and New years eve last year, Alex took Katrina for another walk in the park in the afternoon.  
It was by the lake where katrina gave Alex a christmas present before he and Katrina had shared their first kiss together before sunset. After they shared that kiss and withdrew to look at one another, Alex told her that he loved her.

Following the new years, she took the time to think on her feelings before she came back to Brisbane on the week of January bringing a small christmas present for Alex as a way of reciprocating his feelings for her. When they met up on the week after she got back, Katrina gave Alex her christmas present.  
Alex found the present to be a new green jacket; he told her that he liked it.  
So she told him that she did like him back before he kissed her on the lips and he gave her a bracelet which she wore during the following School term of the Third week in January.  
Since then Alex and Katrina kept their dating a secret.  
But on Valentine's day Alex wore his new jacket at school whilst Katrina wore her bracelet.

Having saved up enough spare and pocket money from doing part time jobs and doing chores around the house to buy all the tools required for their project.  
Paul and his friends, Alex and Katrina even burrowed a few technical computer products to use in the construction of the power suit, Paul followed the blueprints carefully whilst using his tools he found at his dad's laboratory to work on the computer chips for the new Power suit.  
Katrina was also doing some research on a couple of crystals which might have a potential stat of electrical energy in order to power up the controls of the suit and allow them to create power balls by clicking the wrist bands together which would make a spark.  
Even Alex had volunteered in helping Katrina with searching for a couple of magnets to buy on the market on after school afternoons at her house and on the weekends that they spent together.  
In return, Katrina has been spending saturdays, helping Alex learn how to read books as well as read instructions and that its really okay being a smart person.  
But in their spare time when they weren't hanging out with Paul and at school, Alex and Katrina spent a bit of their own time hanging out at the mall, having a few laughs together.  
They did all sorts of things once in a fort night or so. like walks along the park and watching other couples in the benches of the park as well as watching the other ducks in the pond.  
The two of them also shared some thoughts on how Riana, the girl from the Spellbinder world was going having become an apprentice to the spellbinders now that Ashka was arrested and sent to the prison cells or at least sent to the prison camps where they would rot.  
Now whilst Paul's dad was working at the office, the three had just finished the final touches for one of the Power Suits and that they'll do some more work on building up the other Power suits after they tested the first. After a couple of days of the week, the three went off to the middle of the park to test their newly improved power suit.

 _ **Sunday September 7th 1997, in the Park**_

Travelling by bus with the power suit in a plastic bag, they rode it along the streets towards the street where the park would stand. On the other side of the park, a couple of businessmen were passing by through the pathway.  
They were talking together about finding a new product to impress their employers when they looked up to see the three teenagers coming out into a forest clearing from a distance.  
The two businessmen in suits noticed that they were carrying something in a plastic bag before they his themselves behind a couple of trees.  
At first sight, the two shrewd businessmen thought that the bag they were carrying with them was just a bag full of garbage. But the second of them noticed something different when one of the teenagers pull out something that looks like some sort of armour which looked metallic with wires and controls on the arms. One of the two teenage boys put the armour suit.  
The boy then turned on the suit by pressing in a code on the number control panel at the wrist and then suddenly it was activated. In the clearing, Alex was one wearing the new Power suit.  
"Oh right its working Paul, so how do we get this to make me fly?"  
"Well I think you just put in the 436 digit code and then it'll activate the rocket boosters on the back of the power suit, hopefully the flight controls will take care of the rest." said Paul. Alex nodded before he typed in the code and then all of a sudden it started to lift the boy up at a small height from the grounds.  
"Oh wow, guys its working Paul." Alex said for a moment before it short circuited and then the boy suddenly fell down with his backside landing on the ground.

The two friends came up to Alex, who was on his back when he sat up.  
He cringed in pain when he bent over as if having sore pins and needles in his back, before he spoke. "Well it did work for once as we hoped it might. Ah."  
"Are you alright Alex?" asked Paul. Alex looked at Paul before answering. "I'm okay, just had such a hard fall on the floor. I almost thought that I might stay up there for a little longer."  
"At least it was a start and we've managed to make progress with the powersuit. I guess its back to the drawing board for the three of us. If there's nothing that can be done, we'll have to talk to Paul's dad." said Katrina.  
The guys giggled before Alex got back up from the ground.  
Paul turned Alex around before he knelt down to take a good look into the set of wires attached to the magnetic power box in the back of the powersuit. Paul looked into the electrical fuses and the microchips to find the flaw in the suit before he then looked up at Alex, he spoke.  
"I think its best that we go back to the Garage before anyone else sees it and maybe after school we can get back to work on it. come on guys."  
Paul turned around and walked off. Katrina approached Alex and put her arm around him for support before they walked off together to the nearest cafe to get a drink.  
As they took a long stroll back to the bus, the two gentlemen were still watching the three walk away with the powersuit which would be worth almost a fortune if sold to the right buyer or for the antonymous weapons division. Seeing such an idea the second businessman drew a small grin to himself, it was as if the idea just came to him inside his head. Once the three kids were gone, the two businessmen stepped out from behind the trees and looked out at the backs of those three kids.

 _ **September 12th, which was on a Friday afternoon, it was t** **he end of the third school week in the month. At the Morgan family house.**_

It was on a cloudy and quiet friday afternoon as school was over for the weeks.  
The whole house was empty when Kathy and Josh had returned home in surburban Sydney.  
Kathy was in her room relaxing after her busy week at school and some of her homework she had in her backpack after having breakfast earlier on.  
Her dad Carl was still out working at the Crazy carl's Sports shop whilst her mother Vicky had returned home with Josh as well from her job at the computer company she worked for.  
Josh on the other hand had spent most of his time working on his computer in his room having returned home from school with her mom.  
He done his school work well enough that the school's teachers was impressed with his change of character after he returned on the first week of school, but mostly when no one was looking, he pined over the Chinese girl Jasmine who was still residing in the lands of the Dragon Lord.

Now upon his return home from school at the end of the week, he was just sitting on his chair in his room, reading a book he received from school. He was just getting into the next chapter when he heard a knock on the door, looking up at the door he spoke. "Who is it?"  
"Its your mom can I come in?" asked Vicki.  
Josh put his book on the side before he swung his legs over onto the bed and then he walked over to the door, he opened the door to see his mother standing there.  
Opening the door wide he looked at his mother who then spoke.  
"I thought that I'd come in and check how you were doing?" Looking around the room which was nice and tidy, Vicky turned her eyes to Josh who turned to his computer before he went back on. Vicky noticed the look of sadness on his face so she spoke.  
"Are you still missing her?"  
Josh turned his head to her before he spoke.  
"Yeah, I haven't seen or heard from Jasmine in a while since we came back here from our vacation. It just feels like only a matter of time before I even get any word that she's come here, she might get lost or something." Vicki couldn't help but feel some concern for Jasmine as she knew that the girl was a naïve person from a world much different from the one they were living. Vicki then approached Josh and sat beside him.  
She then decided to speak in comfort. "If Jasmine ever gets lost, then Sun will probably tell her about his experience and maybe it might help her get through until she finds our house. you'll never know when the day will come that she might show up at our front door."

Josh drew a small smile at his mother before he spoke.  
"Thanks for the comfort, but I can't tell when it might happen."  
Vicki nodded when all of a sudden she heard a knock on the front door and she turned her head to the hall. "I'll get it," said Kathy, heading across the hall to the front door.  
When she answered it, her eyes widened to see Jasmine standing outside her doorstep. Jasmine drew a small smile, dropping a bag on the floor she waved to Kathy. "Hello Kathy." she said before Kathy regained her composure and then spoke.  
"Jasmine, you're here."

Jasmine laughed and then spoke. "Of course I'm here Kathy, Mek dropped me off on one of his new trans-dimensional boats. We've been building a few smaller ones so that I can call it back when I'm ready to go home."

Kathy looked at her astonished, "Mek made another few trans-dimensional boats?"

"Yes, after seeing the trans-dimensional boat leave, I went to trade in a few jewels for a load of paper you call money to take what was it, a bus? I managed to follow Emperor Sun's advice about this world and bought a map of the city of Sydney, I walked across the streets of the city. I bought a couple of things to eat anda change of clothes to wear before I went and looked in a yellow book full of addresses, after I found your mother's name and the address.  
I took a ride in a yellow coach called, a taxi until it took me all the way here."

Kathy laughed back before she went up to Jasmine with open arms, she then hugged her friend Jasmine for a moment.  
They then withdrew. Looking at her friend from the dragon lord's dimension, Kathy spoke. "Wow, you've really surprised me Jasmine. Still it's so good to see you here, Wait until Josh hears about you being here. He's been missing you so much."

"Has he? I almost thought he'd forget all about me." said Jasmine, lighting up at Kathy when she mentioned Josh.

"Oh no, no, he'd never forget a girl like you." said Kathy.  
When Vicki came down the hall from the kitchen, she spoke.  
"Kathy who is it that you're talking to?" Vicki came up to Kathy and then stopped when she saw Jasmine standing at the doorway with Kathy.

"Jasmine, welcome to Sydney, Australia. How did you get here? And where's the trans dimensional boat?" asked Vicki looking at Jasmine before she stopped to listen to her.  
"Well I think that Jasmine can explain her adventures over a cup of tea mum, come in please Jasmine." Kathy said, before inviting Jasmine into the house.

Once Jasmine was inside the house Kathy closed the door behind her.  
Vicki came up and hugged Jasmine who hugged her back and she looked around at the structure of the house which was so amazing to her eyes.  
Vicki turned her head to the stairs before she shouted.  
"Josh, come on down here. we have a visitor."

"I'm coming." Josh said from upstairs whilst Vicki went straight to the kitchen.  
When Josh came down the steps from upstairs, he raised his head to see who the visitor was. To his surprise he saw Jasmine standing next to Kathy, she looked at him and smiled before Josh came down laughing as he wrapped his arms around the girl he loves who then embraced him back.

"Jasmine, I can't tell you how good it is to see you here." Josh said to Jasmine when they withdrew.

"I'm so glad to see you too Josh, I've been counting the days when I'd hope to come to your world." said Jasmine, they lingered for a few seconds when Vicki called in. "Josh, Jasmine the tea is ready. come to the kitchen so we can hear Jasmine's story."

After they came to the kitchen, Josh showed jasmine to one of the stools where they both sat together. with their cups of tea warming their hands, Josh, Kathy and Vicky listened as Jasmine explained her journey. That Mek built another trans-dimensional boat for Jasmine before they travelled to this time, how she managed to get to the city and How she had to search through the phone book for Vicky Morgan's name and used a taxi to get here.

 **Meanwhile in the other part of Sydney.**

After coming home from school, Paul started doing some data work on the computer to find another power source for the Power suit, whilst Alex and Katrina were spending the afternoon.  
As Alex and Katrina were hanging out in the park together, Katrina was teaching him about reading books which he was starting to get good at. Since he had read the Illiad when Paul was in the spellbinder world, he became so determined to get into books.  
Reading few other books on Greek history, he had excelled at book reading as he spent some of his free time with Katrina under her parents' supervision which let him to speaking with Katrina's parents on the month during summer vacation last year.  
During his talk with Katrina's father, Alex assured him that his intentions were fair and that he believed that Katrina might make a good teacher someday.  
Seeing Alex's honesty about his spending time with Katrina, Mr Muggleton started to trust Alex with his daughter and hopes that he would treat her well.  
Following that day with Mr Muggleton, things had become so easy for Alex.  
They started going out together for after school studies which turned into dates during the last year on Katrina's birthday, but Alex and Katrina had made an agreement to take things slow so as not to break her parents' trust and wind up rushing into things before they would graduate within a year or so.

Now on that friday after school, September 12th 1997, the two spent the good hour of the afternoon in the sun before Katrina checked her watch and said that she had to go home.  
Upon seeing Katrina back to her home, Alex took a long walk back to his home when he started thinking about Katrina's birthday which was coming up next week.  
Alex wondered on what he wanted to get her for the special occasion this year since the two continued going out once in a fort night secretly so the school won't find out about them and during the second friday of each month, they made out together in secret.  
That night Alex had a thought about the time when he had finished his work term as a local shop clerk at the mall in May, Alex checked his account to see if his last paycheck had come through before he met up with Paul who had known that his friend Alex and Katrina were going out together for a year.  
Seeing as he had enough to buy a small present for Katrina, he decided to set up a small funding plan for the summer to make a trip to the shops so that he can look for and buy something special.  
His memory suddenly thought of the time during the weeks into June when it was close to the end of the School term for the summer, Katrina and Alex were assigned by one of the to the subject of a book called little women.  
During that particular saturday afternoon, Alex and Katrina excused themselves from the work on the powersuit, Paul decided to cut them a break for the day so they can use the weekend to discuss the lives of the characters Amy and Laurie that they both chose. In the book, Laurie had once promised to kiss Amy before she died, Katrina spoke with Alex about how they both changed in the years that followed before they came back to the march home as husband and wife at the end.

Alex shared his opinion with Katrina about how he thought Laurie was a little fun at the first few chapters and his character changed to be a little miserable and irresponsible since he left after Jo refused to marry him, cos she thought of him as a brother than a lover.  
But when spending some time in Paris, he reunites with Amy and he received a scolding from her which he takes and then deciding to change his ways he leaves a letter asking her to wait for him whilst he goes to work in London to make himself worthy of her love for him, it was his words which touched her as he spoke that he loved her.  
Alex suddenly began to take a liking to Little women, he also took a liking to the characters within the book. After finishing the book reading, Alex and Katrina took the wrote their papers on the subject and their evaluation before presenting it on the following Monday.

The following day which was on a saturday when Katrina and Alex had each received their analysis papers from their teachers about the Little women project, they found out that their work received a good praise and a good grade for hard work and careful choice of words.  
Their report cards had shown some good grades on each subject, which made Alex's parents proud that their son was doing so well in school thanks to Katrina's tutoring.  
Alex felt that his life was going to distance then.

Remembering those good marks, Alex called Katrina on that Saturday. On the phone, they talked together about a trip to the bookshops the next day to see if there was any new books but Alex wanted to go around to see if he could buy a new book for Katrina's birthday.

 _ **September 14th.  
The next day which was on a Sunday.**_

It was a sunny day on sunday when he met up with Katrina at the bus stop.  
The two took the bus down by the streets. The two spent the time on the bus holding hands together during the ride into town. It was within a long while that Alex and Katrina spent it talking about the power suit and how they would have to get back to helping Paul.  
Even Alex agreed with her that before the bus stopped at the bus stop on the other side of city center. When Alex got off after Katrina, the two agreed to meet with Paul. Afterwards the two went to the nearest bookshop where he searched through the rows of books until he found a new book to read which was about electro magnets. He saw the book as a way to find an alternate power source for the power suits. Therefore, he bought the book for Paul to look into so the three can get the new powersuit working again without any problems.  
On the way he also bought another book called persuasion by Jane Austen which he thought might be interesting for Katrina to read as he hoped to impress Katrina on her birthday.

After buying the books at the bookshop, he then took a walk around the shops in the city.  
It was a long hour into the town as Katrina went to look at some of the latest fashions at the mall whilst Alex bought a small birthday bag and a small birthday card.  
Half an out in the city, Alex was walking outside the nearby general store with two bags in each hand after getting a small snack and a drink for himself and Katrina, when he heard something he couldn't have expected which was from Kathy Morgan herself who was walking with ther friend and soap movie star Tony Lazzi.

"So Kathy let me get this whole story straight, this girl Jasmine from the Dragon lord's world is here, and she told you that after you returned to this world a few weeks ago.  
That this person known as Ashka, who calls herself a spellbinder from another parallel world, and has been double crossing you a few times, is now exiled somewhere in a different parallel world where she can't bother anyone else again?" asked Tony in an exciting tone.

"Yes, according to the information that I got from Jasmine yesterday when she came.  
Lord Sun the Dragon Lord and his guards took the dimensional boat and he sent Ashka into another dimension, leaving her with the Power-suit to survive so she won't be up to no good for the rest of her days." said Kathy.  
On hearing about Ashka being in town, Alex couldn't believe that Ashka was back in Australia and in this world instead of being in back the Spellbinder world, he thought Correon had done away with her and Gryvvon. He wondered about how she got back here in the first place and how that girl had ended up working with Ashka at all.  
There were so many questions that needed answering so he decided to follow them to learn more about their encounters with Ashka. He was half way across the street, following them at a short distance when all of a sudden he bumped into Paul along the road.

Looking at Alex, Paul spoke.  
"Alex, what are you doing here, are you and Katrina on another date or something, huh?"

"Hey Paul, I'm not out on a date with Katrina today, she and I decided to spend the day in the city to get a new book on alternate energy sources we can use for the new powersuits.  
Katrina decided to go to the mall whilst I'm here getting a present for her for her birthday next week so its not yet official that we're boyfriend and girlfriend unless she says so."

"I can understand, its best to keep it simple and let her make the decision." Paul said.  
Alex nodded in agreement before he came close to Paul and spoke. "Yes, listen I hate to tell you this but i just got to tell you that those two people who were just walking by, they just mentioned Ashka's name, I think Ashka has been back here recently."

"You are telling me that Ashka was back here?" asked Paul in alarm.  
Alex nodded before he turned to look at the two who were walking off in the distance.  
So he went after the two, Paul followed after Alex.

They followed the couple further along the streets of Town before the two stopped.  
The two turned to check if anyone was following them, but Paul and Alex were quick to keep their heads down and keep walking past the two who kept on watching the two boys walk on.  
Kathy leaned into Tony and spoke.  
"Do you think those two were following us?"

"Well I have a hunch that those two might have been working for this Ashka, I think we might have to catch them by surprise before they follow us any further." said Tony.

Kathy looked at the boys who then stopped by the windows of a nearby store and then stayed there before she then thought of something.  
"No I think we need to go up and ask them what's the big deal."  
With her mind set, Kathy then walked ahead before Tony responded.  
"Okay Kathy whatever you say."  
With that he followed Kathy who then walked up to the two boys Paul and Alex.  
Paul and Alex were facing the window. "Okay do you think they suspect us." asked Paul.  
"Well I'm afraid so cos I can see the girl walking right up towards us and she seems annoyed." said Alex when he saw Kathy come walking up to the two. They were about to leave the window and to disappear from the two's view when they heard the girl's voice call up to the two boys.

Kathy spoke. "Hold it right there you two." That stopped Paul and Alex in their tracks when Tony caught up at Kathy's side as she spoke whilst the two boys in front of them turned to face her.  
"What's your hurry boys? you two have been following us for a while, haven't you?"

"What us, no way." said Alex. But Tony wasn't taking the lie from Alex.  
He stepped up towards the two boys, he spoke. "Hey stranger, don't try to lie to us. We noticed you two spying on us, so what is it that you're trying to get from us? we want to know what's the big deal, are you working for Ashka?"

"What do you mean, is Ashka here again? Where is she staying" asked Paul, approaching Tony who turned to look at her. Kathy realized that the boy knows Ashka as well, so she spoke out.  
"Hold on guys, how do you know about Ashka?"

Alex looked at Kathy, Tony and Paul, then he realized that the girl might have actually came across Ashka in this world before. So he decided to approach the subject. "Excuse me Missy, but I think we might have got off on the wrong foot about the subject. So allow me to introduce myself; my name is Alex Katsonis and this is my friend Paul Reynolds, and what's your name?"

Looking at the two boys Paul and Alex, Kathy decided that they might be on the level so she spoke introducing herself. "I'm Kathy Morgan and this is Tony, nice to meet you." Extending her hand to Paul and then Alex who shook hands with her and with Tony who eyed them suspiciously, Alex was the one to speak.  
"Listen uh, do you two want to go somewhere with us so we can get some drinks and put our cards on the table about Ashka, cos me and Paul really need to know what happened to her."  
Kathy looked at the two who seemed to know Ashka very well, so she accepted the invitation.  
"Sure, lead the way Alex."  
With that the four of them went off to the nearest café in town, Tony spoke to Paul and Alex about his acting career and how he came to be on three seasons of an action soap called Love beach, which was a soap show the two boys had never seen in their life but were intrigued when Tony mentioned that he'll be going to hollywood soon within the next month.

 _ **That's chapter one done for the day, I'll be working on Chapter two for the next few days but in the meantime please read and leave a small comment about the story itself and be sure to share your thoughts, thanks for reading Spellbinder the return and stay tuned..**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is the second chapter of Spellbinder; the Power suit.**  
 **It picks up on the scene where Kathy reveals how she met Ashka in the Spellbinder world and the following adventure she had through the parallel worlds she visited.**  
 **Paul then reveals his time in the spellbinder world and his encounters with Ashka whilst Josh and Jasmine spend the day in the city of Sydney exploring the sites and wonders.  
Soon the power suit will be working and would attract the eyes of unwanted military personal from different ****co operations**_ _ **that rivals Magnetronix inc in Sydney, so stay tuned for more on Spellbinder the return.  
**_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _ **Meanwhile at the Morgan's house.**_

During Sunday the morning, Vicki asked Josh if he can stick around at home so that he can keep an eye on Jasmine encase she might make a mess in the house whilst she's staying.  
Accepting this responsibility, he told her that he would be happy to stay.  
Entrusting him with her safety, Vicky told him that she's counting on him to make her visit as memorable as their visit to the Dragon lord's world.  
She even offered to take Jasmine shopping around the city for the next weekend so that she can buy some new clothes to wear around the city instead of the Chinese foreign robes which she wore when she first visited Kathy's world before she went off to her workplace at City Systems Ptu Ltd.  
She also told Jasmine to stay in the house at all times as the outside world might be a little confusing for her and she would need guidance to stay safe in the city.

As soon as vicky had left the house, Josh and Jasmine got changed and they went out to spend the day in the city of Sydney. during the walk about, Joshua talked to her about the city and its laws, which had taken Jasmine with intrigue and curiosity.  
She enjoyed spending the day with Joshua, learning about the city streets and its wonders as well as learning about the shops and the markets which sold chocolate and sweets of all sorts. They then returned at around Three before josh's mum would return to find them gone.

 _ **Back in other side of the city, at the local Café.**_

After ordering a few sodas from the counter at the cafe, Kathy and Tony, Paul and Alex went to find a booth where no one could hear them talk about their adventures in parallel worlds.  
When they took a seat in the booth they settled down for a short while before Tony decided to break the silence among the four of them.  
"So how is it that you know Ashka the spellbinder?"  
Kathy turned his head to look at Tony who looked at her, he said to Kathy.  
"What, you were just about to ask them anyways." Seeing that these two knew as much about their enemy, Paul then spoke so he could break the tension and finally explain his story.  
"Its okay, well its a long story which started on out school field trip."  
From then Paul started reminiscing the tale of his adventures in the Spellbinder world in his views.

Kathy and Tony listened while the two boys Alex and Paul told them everything: the whole story of their whole adventure within the two parallel worlds, Paul's school trip to the blue mountain and how his prank ended up causing an electronic flux which ended up opening a portal to another world and Paul had wound up falling through it with his backpack.  
Once inside the Spellbinder world, he wound up meeting Riana who had captured him, taking him for a marauder of her world before she found that he wasn't. He mentioned his encounter with the wicked Ashka in the spellbinder world who wanted the secrets of Gunpowder from him and the times that Riana had to save him. He even spoke in detail further about how he and Spellbinder Correon found out about the history of their world which was ravaged because of a few spellbinders who destroyed most of the world and died for their mistake.  
It was a strange moment in this time when you find out that a group of Elder Spellbinders were responsible for three billion deaths. As Kathy listened to Paul's story, she imagined the horrible life those villagers had after they fled to safety from the Nuclear winter.  
Alex filled in the rest with what he and Katrina did together in Sydney, both disrupting their classes and using the walkie talkie to try and find Paul.  
Even going as far as skipping school and lying all the time, Alex and Katrina did everything to cover up the tracks of their true plan since no one believed the truth from the beginning.  
Only Tony Lassi was a little fascinated after hearing it all, even when Ashka crossed over to their world and she started wreaking havoc around the city that got in her way when she stole some money and destroyed a convenience store.  
Tony spoke about what he read in the newspapers before when he learnt about the incidents with Ashka who even went far as using Katrina so that she could take up a residence within the city of Sydney. He even mentioned a girl who escaped from the hospital at one point.  
Ashka had once offered her own knowledge to work with his father at the laboratory.  
Using the knowledge of the spellbinders, she passed herself off as an archaeologist's widow to create a new and improved Power-suit which could fly and shoot bolts.  
In the end of the story, Paul and his friends had stopped Ashka by using the magnets of a forklift before they finally returned her to the Spellbinder world with Riana who then became Correon's new apprentice. Paul returned to his world so he and his friends can resume their lives with their memories kept secret whilst the Spellbinder world resumes with new changes to its society.

After hearing the whole story which happened at least a year or so before the beginning of her adventure, Kathy then proceeded to tell the story about her summer vacation which turned out to be a great adventure of a lifetime in parallel worlds a couple of months ago.  
It came pouring out of Kathy like a cataract of water over a broken dam on the cliffs.  
Finding an inter-dimensional boat on the shoreline before meeting Mek the young Chinese scientist from the world of the Dragon lord.  
According to Mek, she found out that she had defied his masters in order invent the travelling boat which crossed through dimensions to end up in Australia.

Kathy didn't realize how much she needed to share this story with others who had the same experience in travelling from different worlds. She then proceeded to tell them how she wound up activating the trans-dimensional boat herself, sending her and Mek into the Spellbinder world before getting stuck in the Dragon lord's world.  
Paul and Alex listened to them carefully whilst Kathy spoke out the whole story.  
They both looked as if they understood. She told them all about her time in The land of the Dragon lord whilst her parents were back in Australia searching for her, they all ended up stuck within the vast lands of the Dragon lord as well when Sun and Mek came to her world.  
Her parents got stranded whilst Kathy wound up coming back on the boat to her world where she found Sun who was betrayed by Ashka.  
During their time in her world, she brought him to her house and she taught him to be polite to others and to be kind as well which changed his personality over the experience.

 _ **Meanwhile within the city of Brisbane.**_

Within the main office of a tall building in Brisbane, the two gentleman who were in the park watching Paul and Alex test out their new power suit had decided to bring the idea to their CEO and his board of directors.  
They were now sitting on a couple of seats waiting for their appointment with the CEO Mr Mullen.  
Waiting for almost a short while after signing themselves into reception and sitting down.  
They continued to sit down and wait for a long while before one of Mr Mullen's assistants opened the door and then stepped outside to find them.  
When she approached the two gentlemen who stood up, she spoke.  
"Mr Mullen will see you two now." One of the gentlemen in his business suit gave a nod before he went to the door the second gentleman followed after him into the office. As the gentlemen entered the office and took their seats, the CEO Mr Mullen was looking out onto the view of the city but then turned to see the two business gentlemen come in through the doorway and then took their seats.

Mr Mullen drew a small grin before he spoke.  
"Gentlemen, I understand that you two have something to offer me. but first to whom might I ask am I speaking to?"

One of the gentlemen spoke then. "My name is Mr Kessler and this is Mr Horten, my associate. If you don't mind we'll cut to the chase. The reason that my colleague and I asked to meet with you is to discuss a new idea which has come into mind, Mr Mullen."

"And what is this new idea that you have in mind to sell?" asked Mr Mullen

"As you are aware, I know that you've been working to get ideas for the Defense department and my colleague and I were hoping you might take an interested in an idea of a new type of combat power-suit which could fly."

"I'm listening Gentlemen." said Mr Mullen.

The two business men spoke about their proposition for almost an hour.  
It was a long hour, as Mr Kessler explained in detail on a new power suit which can fly as well as create lightning balls, eventually Mr Mullen decided on a task for the two men under his employment after a moment picturing how he could profit for this new power suit.  
"Gentlemen, you've provided me with the idea of this so called power suit, you have caught my full attention. So since you are eager enough to turn this thought into an upcoming profit, I'm willing to give you two a chance to prove this as a fruitful opportunity, if you can produce the plans and the designs for this new device within a couple of days I will see to it that you two shall receive your promotion and you shall have a share in our dealings with the department of Defense."

"We understand sir." said Mr Kessler.

"Yes sir." said Mr Horten.

"Very well then, I shall make the necessary calls and offer you some men to help you two out. Now i'll give you their phone numbers and be sure to tell them that Mr Mullen has recommended you to them. So I expect some results in the could of days." Mr Mullen said before he went back to the desk so that he can get back to his work.  
With that the two gentlemen, Mr Kessler and Mr Horten shook hands with Mr Mullen before they took their leave. They turned away and walked out of the office to make a few phone calls to get a group of men together.

 _ **Back in the Local Café in Sydney.**_

After hearing their fantastic story from Kathy, Tony and Alex went over to the counter leaving Kathy and Paul to talk together. Paul asked her about the other world where there was another Morgan family which intrigued Paul's interest as he spoke.  
"Wow, so there was another Kathy Morgan just like you. Its really surprising to know about that world, still if that Kathy was different then the Paul Reynolds in the earth 2, he wouldn't have gone through to the Spellbinder world and he wouldn't have met Riana along time ago, he wouldn't have been able to change the things in that world and Ashka would have still been a tyrant spellbinder.  
"Well that would be true Paul and we would never have met afterwards." Kathy responded.

"Yeah, still it must have been great to see all sorts of parallel worlds," said Paul.

"Anyways among other things, have you been up to much?" asked Kathy.

"Well sadly not since after my adventures, I've been working on something new.  
My friend Alex was just out shopping for our friend Katrina Muggleton who has become Alex's girlfriend, I think you'd like her a lot although she wasn't much of a rule breaker until she helped me out with Ashka. Still its a shame you didn't stay at the spellbinder world for longer, you could have met Riana and Correon, i mean since she became Correon's apprentice before I left, I've often wondered what she did afterwards. If she became a full spellbinder." said Paul.

"Aww, I wish I could stay but I was only desperate to get back to my family, and the labor camp wasn't a place where I wanted to be but I did hear a mention of Correon wanting to meet with me. But me and Mek had to leave which as I mentioned early, it was was how I met with Ashka, she told me that you were taken away by the other spellbinders." said Kathy.

"Well she'd lie about a lot of things, to get what she wants. and I'm glad that I told you that I was that boy Ashka was talking about." Paul said when Tony and Alex returned to the table, Tony stood and spoke. "So Kathy, are you ready to get going?"

Kathy checked her watch to see the time before she spoke.  
"Oh yes we got to go now, we're going to be late for this movie."

"Wait, since you're going is it okay that I get your phone number?" Paul asked, when Kathy was sliding out of the booth to get out, she looked at him and thought a few seconds before she opened her bag to pull out a pen. "Why?" asked Kathy.  
"Its just encase another spellbinder comes into our world and you could use some back up, besides its best to keep friends who have a share of adventures in parallel universes." said Paul.  
Alex nodded in agreement before he spoke. "Yes and if your brother is around, maybe he could hang out with us while Katrina can hang out with you."  
Seeing Alex's point, Kathy started writing her home number on the napkin.  
As soon as she wrote it, she gave it to Paul. "Well I have to tell you that it was nice meeting you first hand Paul, and I hope we can get together and hang out another time." said Kathy.

Paul drew a small grin before he spoke. "Yes, maybe so, well have fun at the movies. And tony." Paul said to Kathy. Tony looked at Paul who then said one last remark.  
"You should count yourself lucky to have a friend like Kathy."  
Tony drew a crooked smile at Paul and nodded in thanks before he and Kathy left.

After the couple left the cafe, Paul and Alex hung out for a short time.  
They each discussed the subject about other worlds, thinking about how cool it would be to see their own counterparts. The idea itself seemed to appeal to Paul for a short moment but he brushed it aside to change the subject.  
They moved on to talking about the power-suit and the progress he was making after a few adjustments on the circuit controls before they left the cafe to go and meet with Katrina.  
Walking along the streets, Katrina was carrying a couple of shopping bags when she met up with the two and the three spent the day on the stroll together.

 _ **A while later, at the movies**_.

Having sat together during the film which turned out to be an romantic adventure film, Kathy and Tony had left the screen room and were stepping out onto the hallway.  
Side by side the two were commenting on the relationship between the hero and the woman who became the new heroine. Kathy laughed about the comedy parts before she spoke about how the hero can be a little clumsy at times.  
And then as they walked away from the cinemas, Kathy and tony decided to take a short stroll along the side walk before Tony spoke. "Kathy do you miss the land of the Dragon lord?"  
Kathy looked at his face before she spoke. "Not really, especially after seeing the other worlds that i've been through. But i do miss the adventures and the people i've met in the machine world, why?"

"I was just curious, before we went to the movies there was something that gave you a worried look, like something was bugging you." said Tony.  
"Actually I was thinking about this new power-suit from the Spellbinder's world, I mean i have never got the chance to stay there long enough to learn what happened to that world really, I wanted to just get back home." said Kathy, looking at Tony's face before she looked to the front in thought.  
"What did Paul say about the Spellbinder world?" asked Tony.

Kathy shrugged before she spoke. "From what I have learnt from Paul was that the Spellbinder world was a world inhabited by a more hierarchic and technologically different society involving magnets and science, but the land was ravaged by nuclear winter.  
Paul spoke to me about these spellbinders, saying that the previous Ancient ones who were wise spellbinders before they had abused their powers and used the knowledge to boost their power which caused this nuclear winter when they hungered for great power."

"Oh my, it sounds like a post apocalyptic story about a Nuclear war between America and Russia." said Tony, looking away from Kathy he was imagining how it would look.

"Tell me about it, Ashka was just as arrogant and power hungry as any dictator in any country. its a relief that no one knows about these spellbinders." said Kathy.

"Yeah, except the two of us along with Paul, Katrina and her new boyfriend Alex.  
Still i don't know why Alex was so hung up on the girl. I mean you've been to a few parallel worlds as much as Paul has spent so much of his time in one world and its what made you so special." Tony said, Kathy laughed at that remark.

"Well I'm just glad that there's no spellbinders in this world who is as tyrannical as Ashka." said Kathy as the two then walked off to Tony's car.  
They were just getting up to the car when they caught sight of Kathy's mum Vicky, walking along the streets after finishing work early and she had at least two bags full of casual clothes and outfits for jasmine to try on so that they can go shopping on the weekend.

When she stopped by the crossroads to see Kathy and her friend Tony, Vicky saw the two getting into the car as she stood waiting for the lights to change.  
As soon as the lights had changed, Vicky crossed over to the carpark before she placed her bags into the backseat and then got into the car. Her mind thinking that she would have to have a little talk with her daughter when she gets back home from her date.

 **Later that evening.**

After returning from their day in the city, Paul, Alex and Katrina had dinner at Paul's house with Paul's sister Christine and Paul's dad who was home.  
It was within the hour after dinner when Alex sent Katrina off in a taxi paying the taxi driver before he went off with Katrina in the back.  
As soon as the taxi had gone, the two boys went to Paul's room to discuss making some new modifications on the new Power suit before they could start working on it again with Katrina.

They spent almost a good half hour of the evening doing some studying on the modifications when Paul's father Brian walked in to the room and he discovered what Paul and Alex was working on which were blue prints for the Power suit. Coming into the room, Brian asked.  
"Paul, is that the plans for the Power suit on your computer?"

"Yes i'm afraid so Dad." Paul confessed standing up from his chair.  
Alex stood up as well before he spoke. "Mr Reynolds, before Ashka destroyed your computer, our friend Katrina had saved the data and the plans for designing the Power suit on a micro disk and we've been using our money to build it so that we can get the chance to use it."

"Then why didn't you two tell me? I could have helped you finish it with my research team and then built a few Power-suits for you two to use whilst I promote the original ones." said Brian.

"Well the thing is Dad, me and Alex here, even Katrina have been looking for a substitute to the Spellbinders' crystals to power up the power suit, and we were thinking about asking you but we wanted to see if it actually works outside." Paul explained.

"You've been testing it outside, has anyone noticed what you were doing with that suit?" asked Brian.

"Dad, no one has noticed us flying up i mean we went to an isolated area. And the power suit needs a lot of work done before we could test it again." said Paul.

"That's right Mr Reynolds, we made sure that no one was looking at us. Also we've managed to make it work the first time but it short circuited and we had to take it back to my Garage for repairs." Alex spoke concluding their explanation. Brian stood in front of the two as he thought on the subject.  
"Well if you're planning on doing some more testing, you two are best off doing it at the lab. So Alex i want you to bring that prototype Power-suit to the lab tomorrow."

"Sure, no problem." said Alex. Paul rolled his eyes, realizing that he won't get to use it.  
Brian turned to Paul before he spoke. "And Paul, i want you to bring a copy of the plans for the power-suit over to the lab, i don't want anyone else to steal our idea. am i clear?"

"Actually Katrina's involved in this as well, She was the one who saved all the data before Ashka destroyed your computer. so is it okay if we invite her along?" asked Alex.

Brian gave a sigh before he spoke. "Alright, i'll give her mother a call now and tell her that I need Katrina to come to the Magnetronix lab tomorrow, cos i would like to thank her personally for saving the data from being lost. Now I want this to be kept secret at all times, agreed?"

"Okay dad." Paul replied. "Yes Mr Reynolds." said Alex.

"Good, then its settled. I'll go and call Mrs Muggleton now, goodnight boys." said Brian, before leaving the room through the doorway he left Paul and Alex to go back to their work on saving the plans for the Power-suit so that they can take it to Magnetronix inc.  
As soon as he got to the phone in the living room, Brian picked up the phone and dialed the number for the muggleton residence. He waited for a short moment before someone answered.  
" _Hello."_ said Mrs Muggleton.

"Hello Mrs Muggleton. its Mr reynolds, paul's father." said Paul, waiting a few seconds before he responded to Mrs muggleton's answer.  
"Yes i'm doing good thank you, listen I'm just calling because i have a special job tomorrow that requires your daughter's assistance on a special project at Magnetronix inc, I was wondering if its okay that I can drop by at your house to pick her up on the way to work."

When Mrs Muggleton responded by asking why he was asking for her daughter, he explained that its for a new internship to enroll her for a new job at the company which Mrs muggleton was happy to allow her daughter to accept.  
So she accepted Paul's story and told him that Katrina would be happy to take up the special job, Brian gave a nod before he spoke. "Great, then i'll be there first thing."

" _Okay, i'll talk to katrina about this job tomorrow and let her meet you outside the house."_ Said Mrs Muggleton before Brian responded.  
"Okay see you tomorrow, bub-bye." With that he hung up the phone.

 _ **Meanwhile at the Blue mountains camp site.**_

The area where the portal to the spellbinder world was looking very peaceful and quiet as it had been since after Paul reynolds and his family and friends had left the place.  
It was within the hour as the caretakers had closed it up when all of a sudden an electrical flux had appeared from within the cave itself and the portal suddenly opened up from the other end, it wasnt until someone stepped through the portal.

Wearing a hooded, cloak along with a bag of gold in his bag, the stranger stood looking around before another stranger with a hood and cloak and stood with the elder stranger.  
As soon as the two stepped a few step away from the entrance, the portal closed up behind them and the two went off to make the journey towards the city of Sydney.

They walked across to the steps that led to the large shelter before they might wind up getting caught by the authorities.  
As soon as they got to the shelter, they looked both ways and then moved along from the shelter towards the forest so that they can hide out for the night until the morning so that they can use what gold they might have to get some money for passage across the city.  
What was the purpose of their visit to the outback of Australia?  
no one was really sure about the reason, but it was for certain that it was for something important for the both of them as they sought to find Paul Reynolds.

Whilst the two strangers were making their way towards the forest, Kathy was back home after her little date with Tony and meeting with Paul and Alex.  
Earlier on after her mother and Jasmine had returned home from shopping and her father Carl had came home from work, kathy spoke with them about the two boys that she met during her date who had actually had a clash with the spellbinder Ashka in the past.  
The news almost intrigued Vicky as she and Carl sat with Kathy whilst Jasmine went upstairs to show Josh the outfits that she got during the day of shopping in the city. Josh was impressed with how well she dressed herself and that she almost looked like a chinese citizen.  
As they spoke together, she told him that she managed to buy a few bars chocolate from different shops so that the the Dragon lord can enjoy it.  
After Kathy had told her mother of her new friends, Vicky told her that she was glad that you made some new friends in the city and told her that she can head off to her room.  
As soon as Kathy had left, Vicky sat back in thought about maybe making some enquiries about Paul reynolds' father and what he does so that she can learn about the company and maybe offer her assistance to the company as a representative computer's expert.

 _ **The next day, Monday.**_

In the middle morning of the next day which was Monday.  
Brian made a call to the school to tell the principal that he had enlisted his son and Alex into a special intern project with his company for this one day and promised that they'll still attend school tomorrow.  
After the phone call, Brian left in his car with Paul and Alex in the back seat after they got up and had their breakfast together. After a while of driving along the roads of Sydney, Brian drove down into the streets until they had come to Katrina Muggleton's house.  
As soon as they had arrived at the front of the house, Katrina stepped out of the front door with her bag as she went out to go to the car.  
She opened the door of the car to see Paul at the far side and Alex sitting in the middle.  
"Morning Katrina, glad to see you ready for today." Brian said turning his head to look at her as she entered the car and sat down next to Alex who drew a grin, happy to see her.  
"Thanks for picking me up Mr Reynolds." said Katrina.  
"It's not a problem Katrina, we couldn't start an experiment without an assistant like you on our team." said Brian, who continued to drive along the roads and turned the wheel left.

The car drove far across to the open road before it entered the city, the car carrying Alex, paul and Katrina continued through the streets until it came to the facility with the sign Magnetronix inc which stood at the gate.  
On approach, Brian turned towards the gate and stopped the car.  
He rollled down the window and pressed his Identification card into the id slot before the gates opened up for Brian to drive his car right through the path way, Brian drove in and then brought his car to the parking space with his name on the post before he parked the car.  
Afterwards, Brian got out of the car whilst Paul, Katrina and Alex got out as well to go to the trunk of the car so they can bring the new powersuit to the lab and have it examined.  
With the new powersuit inside the bag in hand, they entered the front entrance and signed into the visitor's book before they made their way towards the laboratory to get started on their research.  
It was by eleven o'clock that the works on the Power suit was on its way, with brian and Katrina doing tests on the magnetic power supply attached to the suit whilst Paul took notes and Alex assisted on the project which was deemed classified before they started earlier on.  
That was the beginning of a week's long after school work between the two reynolds men and two friends. After school during the week, Paul's father picks them up at the front and takes them to Magnetronix inc to continue the research as they each got the chance to test out the power suit. It was on a wednesday of the week when Brian got a call during his research into the power suit's design.

Taking the call, Brian Reynolds had learned it was from a computer company called City Systems Ptu Ltd. It was the computer company that Vicky morgan worked for as a computer consultant.  
During the call, he was asked if one of their consultants would be able to make an appointment to come down to Magnetronix inc for a business meeting this week or the next week if possible.  
Happy to take up a meeting with one of the company's computer consultants to discuss the improvements of his science company's new computer systems, Brian called in to say that he would put friday's meeting on schedule at half two in the afternoon.  
But unbeknownst to them, the phone lines was tapped by Mr kessler's team who was monitoring on any activities concerning the new powersuits which would be their big sale if they get the plans.

 **That's the end of Chapter two, i shall continue the story onto Chapter three starting with the meeting between Brian Reynolds and Vicky Morgan who will be bringing her son Josh and Jasmine along to the facility Magnetronix inc. So stay tuned for any new developments for the story Spellbinder the powersuit. Thanks for your support.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is the third chapter of Spellbinder; the Power suit.**  
 **It starts off on the friday when Brian has his first meeting with Vicky morgan.  
and during the day of the meeting, Kathy and Jasmine will be off taking a shopping trip in Sydney.  
**_ _ **Brian and the gang were getting together to fix up the new power suit when two previous characters from Spellbinder season one makes an appearance. I don't own the characters of Spellbinder but its for entertainment.**_

 _ **Chapter three.**_

 _ **Friday, September 19th.**_

It was on a sunny friday which was the last day of school for the weekend, Katrina's birthday was on that particular day and Alex became nervous about giving Katrina her birthday present.  
After his second class which was history had ended for lunch time, Alex went off to find Katrina when he bumped into Paul on the way to his locker across the hallway.  
"Hey Alex, did you get the chance to give Katrina her present yet?" Paul asked.

"No but I am about to, I just need to pick it up and bring it to her." Alex answered whilst he and Paul walked along the hallway to his locker when Katrina appeared from the crowds to join the two boys.  
"Hey guys." she called out to Paul and Alex, who waved to her.  
As she came to her, Paul turned his head to Alex and spoke.  
"Well here's your moment Alex, sweep her off her feet."

"Oh be quiet, I can do this." Alex replied before Katrina approached them.  
"Hey Katrina, happy Birthday to you." Paul said to Katrina who smiled at him and gave him a hug.  
"Aww thanks Paul, glad you remembered my birthday. So did you two get up to much trouble with the teachers?" she asked looking at Alex and Paul who then spoke.  
"Not much except a couple of issues with homework to say the least, but I hear the teacher has been commenting about Alex making improvements on his reading skills." Alex turned and gave paul a frown.  
"Oh that's great, I knew that my tutoring days on the weekends with you has actually helped you Alex."  
Katrina commented, drawing a small grin at Alex who drew a grin and spoke.  
"Yes, well since you've been such a great friend and a tutor Katrina, I got you something for your birthday." Katrina raised her eyebrows as she spoke. "Really?"

"Yeah I've got it in my locker if you want to see it." said Alex.  
"Yes sure, lead the way." Katrina said before Alex led her along the hallway to his locker.  
Paul decided to head off to lunch whilst his friend was working to win Katrina's heart, when Alex and Katrina got to his locker, Alex twisted the combination knob about until the lock made a clicking sound, as soon as the he opened the locker, Alex then reached into it and pulled out a birthday back.  
He then turned to face Katrina before he spoke, giving the present to her.

"Happy Birthday Katrina, i wasn't sure what book you really like so i took a chance and picked one by Jane Austin." When she took the bag and opened, Katrina found a birthday card in an envelope with the book persuasion inside it, she looked at the book and turned it in her hand to read the back.  
"I've read about the book and the storyline, it was about two people who tried to persuade themselves that they weren't in love until they realised that they still harboured feelings for one another." Alex explained to Katrina who looked up at him and she then drew a small smile to him.

"Aww Alex, i have to say you're quite a romantic for getting me this book. Although i do love science fiction books, its still a great effort you made for me. When did you get this?" she asked.

"It was last weekend whilst we were out into town, if I remembered that you love science fiction, i would have gotten one of the star wars books as a special gift." Alex answered in honesty.  
Katrina looked up at Alex as she raised her hand and placed it on his face.  
Without thinking she wound up grabbing the back of his head with her hand on his face.

She leaned in to plant a kiss on Alex's lips which took him by surprise, his eyes widened before they closed up during that long kiss before they parted and shared a hug as she whispered into his ear.  
"Thank you Alexander, for a greek kid in Australia, you sure know how to be a romantic one."

When Katrina withdrew from Alex, he was the one to speak after a few seconds of silence between them  
"Well i'm flattered to hear you say that Katrina, i mean through this whole year we've been going out i was afraid that you might think that i'm not worth it."

"Listen Alex, my parents are coming to pick me up later, they're taking me out to the movies for my birthday. so if you're not doing anything later, would you like to come as my chaperone?" asked Katrina.  
"Yes sure I have enough money to buy myself a ticket to join you. Well since you've invited me out, I was also wondering that since there's a dance coming up soon and i was wondering if you'd be my date." Katrina raised her eyebrows at the boy who got her a gift on her birthday when she asked him.  
"Are you asking me out to the school dance coming up, Sweet Alexander Katsonis?"

Alex thought on it as Katrina came up close to him before he spoke.  
"Well I wasn't sure if you were interested since we've been going out for almost a year and I did tell you that I love you last christmas, so I wasn't sure if you don't consider me as your official boyfriend, I..."

Katrina placed her finger on his lips to stop him before she spoke out her terms.  
"I'll tell you what Alex, since you've kept your promise that we take things slow, I've loved you for your honesty. So if you would be on your best behavior with my parents tonight and maybe buy me a soda before the film, then we can make it an official date. We can even be a couple on a date afterwards, so I'll meet you after school right?" Alex drew a crooked smile before he answered her.  
"It sounds good to me Katrina," Katrina smiled at Alex before they leaned and and shared a kiss together, after they withdrew from making out Katrina spoke.  
"Come on, we better go meet Paul and talk about the powersuit whilst we grab lunch."  
With that, Katrina took Alex's hand and led him away down the halls to the cafeteria where Paul was waiting for them.

 _ **Meanwhile at the Magnetronix inc Facility.**_

Whilst love was in the air between Alex and Katrina, Vicky Morgan, having chosen to take up the task, she was now driving down across the streets of the city after having an early lunch.  
She made her way along a few blocks of the city and outside Sydney to head for the Magnetronix inc Facility for her half two meeting with Mr Brian Reynolds who worked there.  
Inside the facility, Brian Reynolds was doing some research on his computer after he had lunch with a colleague named Alannah who was a parent of one child herself and had been seeing for almost six months at the time. Now he was looking over the designs and the stat electricity power sources for the new powersuits as he was hoping to have it developed to show to his employers when he heard the phone ringing which was a phone call from the guard outside the gate.  
When he picked up the phone he spoke. "Hello."

 _"I'm sorry to disturb you Doctor Reynolds, but there's a Mrs Vicky Morgan of City Systems Ptu Ltd. who is waiting at the gate. She said that she is here for the two thirty meeting with you Mr Reynolds."_ said the male guard at the front gates who spoke on the other end.  
Remembering his Two thirty meeting with the computer company's consultant, Brian then replied to the receptionist. "Alright, send her into the gate and have her wait at the reception, i'll take the meeting with her in the conference room." With that, Brian hung up the phone and then saved his work before he turned off his computer. Once the computer had shut down, Brian went stood up from his seat to go and meet the consultant.

As soon as the guard granted her entry and opened the gates, Vicky drove her car into the open gates and found a parking space in the carpark of the facility. once she had parked the car on the spot, Vicky then grabbed her briefcase and her handbag before stepping out of the car. She closed and locked the door. She looked around the place and walked up towards the main entrance of Magnetronix inc.  
Entering the front doors, she walked up to the reception desk when the male receptionist on the computer looked up to see Vicky approach speak.  
"Hi, Is this Magnetronix incorperation?"  
"Yes that's right ma'am, my may i help you?" asked the receptionist.  
"Yes my name is Mrs Victoria Morgan, I'm a computer consultant for the company City Systems Ptu Ltd. Sydney, and I have a two thirty appointment with a Doctor Brian Reynolds. is he here?"  
"Uh yes ma'am, he's on his way right now if you'd like to wait a few minutes."  
The reception responded when one of the lab doors opened and Doctor Brian Reynolds had entered through the doorway to the lab to see Vicky Morgan standing at the reception. "Hey charles has the consultant arrived..." He stopped at midsentence to see Mrs Morgan turn to look at him.  
"Mrs Morgan of City Systems Ptu Ltd?" asked Brian.  
"Yes that's right I am Mrs Victoria Morgan, and you are?" Vicky Morgan replied.  
"I'm Doctor Brian Reynolds, the scientist in charge of the Research and Development sector of Magnetronix incorporation. and I'd like to say that its nice to meet you in person Mrs Morgan." Brian spoke, offering his hand to Mrs Morgan in greetings. Vicky Morgan extended her hand out and shook his whilst she spoke. "Yes and its very nice to meet you too Mr Reynolds."  
The two withdrew their hands before Brian spoke again, "Anyway I'm holding my meeting at the conference room, so if you'll just follow me there we can get started on purpose of your meeting."  
"Of course Doctor Reynolds." Vicky said before Brian led the way to the conference room.  
He opened the door and showed Mrs morgan inside.  
As soon as he closed the door whilst Mrs Morgan took her seat and opened her briefcase, taking out some files and forms out. Brian then took his seat and then spoke to start the meeting off.  
"So Mrs morgan, if you'll allow me to ask what brings you to Magnetronix incorporation?"

"Well I've just learnt from my company of your interest in our computers.  
As my company has been in the development of producing and selling off new computer softwares to clients across Australia, we've been looking expand our branches as of late." Vicky said in starting her presentation meeting, she handed some files over to Doctor Reynolds who opened the first one.  
"As you must know, my top employers have recently learnt that recently had some technical issues due to an attack from a terrorist two years ago, the CEO's board of directors at Magnetronix inc have been looking for some top computer softwares to buy so that they can install security systems to keep any further incidents from happening."

"Yes that's absolutely true that we've had one such incident at least two years ago involving a special project i was working on but unfortunately the person who had introduced me to this new design has disappeared and we've not been able to track her down since she has destroyed all of my research."  
Brian explained to Vicky morgan who then went on.  
"Also one of your directors spoke with my boss, saying that he was in need of some new computer programmes for the research and development department to back up their research data so that they can save their information and keep it well kept so they can use it to meet with any business objectives that comes along the next day, they needed a professional consultant to send over take a good look into the private department and find what products they are looking to save."

"And that's why you are here Mrs Morgan?" asked Mr Reynolds.

"As one of a few people in my company who has some experience in projects evaluation and can provide the expert advise to bring the company to a new projects to the right clients with legitimate backgrounds, I chose to step forward to do an investigation on the lab to see if we can offer the right advice to give an endorsement on expansion and to offer improvements for the structure and efficiancy of your systems." Vicky explained the purpose of the meeting.  
The meeting took almost half an hour before Mrs Morgan had convinced Mr Reynolds into giving her a tour into the Research and developments laboratory.

 _ **Meanwhile at the Blue Mountains.**_

The two strangers who had come from the spellbinder world, had made their way along the path way to the walkway leading to the roads when the two came to a clear view of the city in the distance. The first hood took a glimpse of the whole view which was so amazing to him before he pulled his hood back to reveal himself to be Correon the Regent spellbinder.  
"So this is what a city looks like?" asked Correon.

"Yes, it is a very big place where are markets and buildings as large as castles put together, just as i said when i came back to our world and spoke so much about it. There are almost thousands of people who live there," said the second hooded person who was clearly a girl before she pulled off her hood; she revealed herself to be Riana.  
Underneath her cloak, she was wearing the same modern clothes she wore when she came back to her world.  
The two looked on the view for a short moment before they moved on, taking a path leading to the road.

As soon as they reached a road which was smooth and flat under the stranger's feet. Correon looked down at smooth pavement that stretched for miles. "Is this what the road looks like, it leads us all the way across the field." he said.

"Yes Regean Correon that's what it looks like, come along please. We can't mess around here for long, we'll have to find a bus stop to get a ride up to the nearest train station."

Correon turned his head to Riana, he looked at her before he looked down and then spoke. "Yes you're probably right apprentice. We cannot dabble any longer and we will need to find a horse or a ship or whatever they use to get by."

"In paul's world Regent, there are moving machines called cars and trucks that people control. they drive them across these roads here and they go in opposite directions on different places," Riana said as she walked along the road before Correon followed her from a short distance before he caught up, they walked along the road side when a loud sound from the sky appeared.  
The two looked up to see an airplane flying in the air when Correon spoke.  
"what is that thing flying in the air, it looks like one of our ships."

"They are called airplanes, they fly across the skies like our ships but they run on a fuel source in this world, things are very different from what i can remember. If i'm right there might be train station at least a few miles away from the blue mountains north. We can maybe trade a piece of our gold in for some twenty dollar notes which they call money here." Riana explained to Correon who walked by her side and listened as they kept walking.  
As soon as they had come to the train station after a while into their strole, they climbed up the stairs and came to a walkway leading to a stairway down the train station. Once they went down the stairs, they walked into the covered area to the ticket office. Riana went inside whilst Correon took the time to look around the place, he saw the stilts that helf the shelter over his head as well as the railroad tracks that ran long across the grounds from the side of the platform.

He even noticed the metal lines which extended over the railroad tracks which was almost strange to him but when Riana stepped out of the office with two tickets in hand.  
Having spoken with the ticket conductor, Riana asked a couple of questions about any places which she could go to so that she could exchange some of her belongings for some extra money.  
Seeing that some of her stuff is worth a good deal of money in a pawn shop or cash converters, he gave her some information which seemed to be helpful but was a little suspicious about her cloak and hood.  
Realising his suspicion about her, Riana made up a believeable story.  
She explained to him that it was for a costume party that she and her grandfather were going to in the city.  
The clothes they were wearing were for a charity run to help the homeless people of the city.  
He wanted to know a little more about this party she's going to but seeing that it was getting close to lunch time, he decided to brush it aside and she offered him a couple of pieces of gold for him to trade for money which was a hard bargain. Still, he accepted the terms and gave her the tickets before closing up for lunch.

By the time Riana had stepped out of the office, the train had appeared from the far end of the railway, when Correon saw it come from the distance he became so amazed to see such a large and long machine run along the train when an announcer's voice made a report that the train to central has arrived.  
Correon turned to Riana who approached and he spoke. "What was that? it sounded like our eyestones."

"Maybe they have eyestones which they use to announce the coming of these trains, that's what i have learnt when in this world and the train is here. Come along Regent Correon, we need to get on the train before it leaves without us." Riana said before she and Correon approached the doorway.  
Riana stepped into the train before Correon stepped in as well and then the doors closed before the train started moving along the railroads to the new few trains. As soon as the train moved, Riana and Correon went and took their seats.  
As they sat on their seats, Riana dug out some food from her bag to give to Correon so they can eat lunch together during their long ride across the railway on the train which was a smooth ride for them.

 **In the city of Sydney in the afternoon.**

Whilst Correon and Riana were riding on the train towards the Central station, Kathy had called in sick at school.  
She came back to the house as soon as the house was empty and she took Jasmine out for the afternoon.  
Two went to the bus station, where Jasmine asked about the bus.  
Kathy told her about the bus travels and times, like she was educating a child about taking public transport.  
When the bus had arrived before stopping at the bus stop, the doors opened to Jasmine's surprise.  
Kathy stepped on first leading Jasmine by the hand inside before paying for the bus tickets.  
At first when she looked around in the bus, Jasmine was a little nervous about the bus ride as it was her first time.  
But she trusted kathy as the two young ladies went forward and then took their seats in the far back of the bus before it started moving forward, which had left Jasmine surprised about it moving.  
Through the neighborhood across the road, the bus drove along from the bus stop to the highway leading towards the next bus stop, stopping at a few other bus stops before it entered the streets and blocks of the outer parts of the city.  
As soon as the bus had stopped on the first bus stop in the street of the city, Kathy and Jasmine jumped off.  
Once the two were off the bus, Jasmine spoke saying that this was an exciting ride on the bus.  
Kathy giggled at her for acting so excited with the ride on the bus before the two then went on their day trip to different shops all around the area, Jasmine was amazed with the structure of the whole city and all its buildings.

Kathy and Jasmine had bought at least five new cheap t-shirts and trousers, even bought a few cheap casual dresses.  
But Kathy kept her close so that she won't spend all of her money at once. But more that she could blend in with the crowds and to look like a normal foreign exchange student from China, staying in Australia for a while to explore the city itself and hide her true origins from people who might be suspicious of her.

She was looking forward to spending the next week exploring whilst buying some bars of chocolate for the Dragon lord before she could return to her world with all her new memories.  
Jasmine once wished that Josh was here to show her around but Josh was busy with school whilst Carl was still running the Crazy Carl sports store. He was selling some new gear for new oncoming customers of the day.  
On the side he was impressing his friends with the photo of himself winning the rugby games which he said was merely something he claimed to have made on holiday so that it would remind him of what might have happened if he did win those games.  
As soon as they left the town after going to a few new shops, Jasmine had enough clothes for the next week but also had enough money to buy chocolate for the Dragon lord whilst she was still within the city. After buying the clothes Jasmine dressed herself in to a light blue shirt and brown trousers which along with a dark blue jacket which suited her for casual clothes.  
After that she and Kathy went further along the town, but Kathy had to keep her close so she won't get run over by traffic which gave her a fright.

Whilst Jasmine and Kathy were out shopping, Josh had finished his lessons early before leaving the school. Now he was on his way back home.  
He couldn't wait to take the chance to show Jasmine all the fun places that the town has to offer.  
It was a thought that made him happy as can be, he was just strolling along the streets when he saw Kathy and someone that looks like Jasmine walking across the sidewalk.  
At first Josh wasn't sure if it was just a friend for a few seconds when he recogniced her face, that it was Jasmine dressed up in casual clothes. So he followed the two girls, and crossed the street to the side walk to catch up with them.  
"Hey Jasmine, Jasmine!" Josh called, Jasmine turned her head when he called out her name.  
She smiled when she saw Josh in the distance, Kathy turned her head as well to see Josh coming up to the two. When he caught up with the two, Josh slowed down at a close distance.  
Once he was close to them he stopped. "Jasmine, Kathy what are you two doing here in the city?" he asked. "We are doing a shopping trip for me Josh, do you like my new look." said Jasmine grinning. Josh gave a chuckle looking at the outfit that she had on.

"Well you look so fantastic." Josh commented when Kathy stepped in and spoke.  
"And what about you Josh, aren't you supposed to be at school?" Josh looked up at Kathy and smirked.  
"Well I can ask you the same thing as i've just finished school early today, we had a half term."  
"Oh and whilst you had a half term, i decided to call in sick so that I can treat Jasmine here to a shopping trip so she can go out with you on the weekend." said Kathy.  
"Ah, i hope it was worth it otherwise mum is going to be furious at you Kathy." said Josh.  
"Well surely you can keep it to yourself Josh, would you? for me?" Jasmine asked looking at him with a small grin which melted Josh's heart everytime she looks at him. As he did want to spend time with her, Josh simply nodded.  
Jasmine leaned forward and kissed Josh on the cheek before the two went along the streets to catch up with Kathy who was standing by and waiting for them the whole time.

 _ **Meanwhile at Paul's school.**_

It was in the middle of the last class, Paul was doing an english class which had some difficult assignments for him to do but as his teacher was speaking about creative writing, Paul couldn't help but think of the time back in the Spellbinder world.  
He was still missing the people there, especially Riana and Correon since they agreed to close up the portal for good but he was more relieved to know that Ashka was gone for good.  
Eversince he met Kathy Morgan from the North suburban side of Sydney, he felt like there was a high power in the universe that allowed people like her to experience such a wonder of an adventure travelling through parallel worlds. So he thought about calling Kathy to ask about arranging a get together with her and her brother to get to know their new friends.

When the bell rang for the end of school, the teacher reminded him and the class of their assignment as Paul got his books together and placed them into his backpack before he went out the classroom to walk down the hallway to see Katrina standing at the main entrance.  
Turning her head, Katrina saw paul and waved to him as he approached.  
"Hey Katrina." said paul.  
"Hi Paul, how did your english class go?" asked Katrina.  
"It wasn't very interesting, just another assignment to do tonight. Anyways I was thinking of having a get together this weekend so you can get the chance to meet a couple of new friends that me and Alex have met." Paul said to Katrina who listened and then replied.  
"Well actually I've invited Alex out to a movie tonight, my parents are taking me out for my birthday so I'm not sure what's going to happen tomorrow but i'll give you a call later on tonight after the movies."

"Okay then I hope you and Alex will have a good time at the movies with your parents, I still can't believe you and Alex are going out officially." Paul commented whilst he looked outside and back at Katrina who giggled.

"Well we have been going out in secret, and Alex has improved on his grades. He says that he might make plans to take up that internship at your dad's company. Might as well be a literature major." said Katrina.

Paul laughed and replied. "Or a rocket scientist if we get the new powersuit to fly. Still all this reminds me of the time my sister Christine and i were trying to bring my dad and our babysitter Gina together."

Katrina drew a cheeky smile at the thought of him playing matchmaker.  
"Oooh, so you and Christine tried to set your babysitter up with your dad?"

"Yeah but it didn't work out and Gina was just happy being friends with my Dad. At least now he's seeing someone else who is ideal, i've met her a few times and she's a nice person." Paul explained to Katrina about the new woman his dad is seeing when Alex appeared from the crowds.  
He stolled towards them when Paul turned his head to see him.  
"Alex." Paul said.  
"Hey Paul, are you looking forward to the weekend?" Alex asked before he looked at Katrina with a crooked smile for her when she spoke. "Actually Paul and i were talking about a get together."  
"Yes i was just telling her about introducing her to the new friends we made last weekend do you remember that day?" said Paul looking at Alex.

"Oh yes, that Kathy Morgan and her brother Josh." Alex spoke.

"Oh yeah, Alex has told me about your meeting with kathy during our last period class, i've been hoping that i'll meet her this weekend if we've got nothing going on. But we're both free for tomorrow if you still want to call this Kathy and ask her to bring her brother along with her so we can meet him too. So are we all on for this weekend Paul?" Katrina spoke excitedly about the prospect of meeting two other people who share the same secret. Paul looked at Katrina and nodded.

"Absolutely Paul, i'm free for this weekend." Alex said, before he turned his head to see Mr Muggleton's car pull up at the driveway of the school. Turning back to katrina, he spoke.  
"Katrina, your folks are here. So shall we head off?"

Katrina turned her head to the doorway to see that Alex was right. Alarmed, she turned back to paul and then spoke. "So I'll call you tonight, we can talk about the place we can meet with these new friends."

"Definitely," Paul said before he and his two friends said their goodbyes.  
Alex and Katrina then went off together to meet with Mr Muggleton and to tell him that Katrina had invited Alex out on their date. Paul watched the whole scene for a short moment until he saw Alex and Katrina get into the back of the car together. As soon as the car had gone, Paul then went off to the bus stop to catch the bus home before it left the station.

 _ **That's the end of Chapter three. For the time being stay tuned for Chapter four where Kathy and Josh will get the chance to meet with two familiar faces from Spellbinder season one.  
So please enjoy the chapter and leave a comment on the story.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here is the Fourth chapter of Spellbinder; the Power suit.  
** **This chapter picks up to the same day, where Riana and spellbinder Correon finally get to the city of Sydney and then wind up in a chance meeting with the Morgan children and Jasmine from the Dragon lord's world.** **There will be a few developments as the chapter follows over the course of the weekend.**  
_

 _ **Chapter four.**_

 **Central station on Eddy Ave, Haymarket.  
Sydney Australia. 4:25pm**

It was over a two hours and a half when the train that was carrying Riana and Spellbinder Correon had arrived at the terminal number eight within Central Station.  
Having to step off the train at the same station that Riana lost Paul in, Riana was now aware of what trains to take in order to get over to Central station. With the Regent Correon at her side, he and Riana agreed to act as a grandfather and grand daughter from Poland during the time of their trip into the city streets.  
Sydney Australia was definitely a very large place to live in.  
Correon and Riana played their parts well as two travellers heading to Sydney for a little sightseeing together.

Once the train had arrived at the station, Riana and Correon stepped off the train through the doorway.  
Even Correon couldn't believe that he was actually in a real city and it was so big.  
Riana kept him close to her as they followed the path to the Station's entrance.  
Leaving the station they walked across a few blocks until the came to a pawn shop.  
There she and Correon sold at least half of the gold they had which was worth at least seven thousand Aussie dollars in total, enough to get them by for the next few days so that they can get a place to stay and maybe contact Paul to let him know that she and Correon were here in Australia.  
Once they got their money together, Riana hid the money in her pouch and made sure no one saw the money before the two left the pawn shop to walk a few more blocks to find a place to stay and maybe buy some Identification to show to the police if necessary.

Walking past dozens of people who went the other way, they passed by them without a care.  
Seeing that most of the people are rude and the air is a little hard to breathe, Correon was a little annoyed that these rude people wouldn't acknowledge him but Riana reminded Correon that in this world no one knows about the Spellbinder's world. Now remembering that this world was Paul's world and that they could get into trouble by causing mischief, he kept to himself as Riana had advised him to and stayed close to Riana who acted as his guide.

Whilst looking up at the skyscrapers and buildings as he walked across the street with Riana, he unexpectedly bumped into three children who were just coming down the side street and Riana had to step forward to speak to the children.  
"I'm sorry about that, my Grandfather didn't mean to bump into you. We were sight seeing" she said, before Correon could speak  
It was Kathy who spoke out. "Its alright miss, it was our fault. We three were just talking about plans for the weekend and we didn't realise that we were going to run into you and your grandfather. We do apologise for the accident, I hope that we didn't hurt you."  
"Hey um, why are you dressed in cloaks?" asked Josh.  
"Yes your clothes look so strange to be from here." said Jasmine.

Riana was thinking of something to say when Correon stepped forward, he placed his hand on Riana's shoulder in assurance as he spoke to Josh, Kathy and Jasmine.  
"My granddaughter and I were heading for a celebration, a friend of ours was holding for this a special occasion and had asked us to dress up in these clothes, since you have been so kind enough to apologise I believe that there's no harm done to us both."

"Sorry to bother you, but may i ask who you are?" asked Jasmine.  
Kathy and Josh looked at her, Jasmine shrugged her shoulders as she spoke.  
"I'm just curious to know who they were. You haven't seen them here before or anywhere else."

"Oh well as you have asked, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Correon Regent and this is my granddaughter Riana." Correon answered gesturing to himself and to Riana who nodded to them.  
Kathy nodded back, but hearing the name Correon she suddenly found it familiar as she looked at him before she found herself asking him another question.  
"Um, who is the person holding this celebration? maybe we might know him." Kathy asked.

"Well he is a boy that we have known for a long time, his name is Paul Reynolds, his father is Brian Reynolds." Riana answered.  
Kathy looked at her with wide open eyes, like she knew that name as she had met him over a week ago when Riana asked her. "Do you know him?"

"Well I do know a Paul Reynolds of Sydney. He's a new friend that my boyfriend and I met once whilst we were out on our date.  
We spoke with him and his friend Alex, they are two good people. Um, I hope that you don't find this weird, but he did mention a girl who has the same name as you, he even described the girl who looks just like you. I'm sorry to say but i can't help but shake the feeling that. you know what, never mind." Kathy spoke in honesty when Riana realised that Paul still remembered her, she looked to Correon  
Once Kathy stopped, it was Correon who then spoke.  
"Sorry to bother you further miss, but I need to ask what is your name?"

"Oh um, my name is Kathy Morgan, pleased to meet you. This is my brother Josh Morgan and his girlfriend Jasmine, she's an exchange student from China." Kathy answered gesturing to her brother and her friend. Riana looked at Correon when Kathy mentioned the word Exchange student.  
"Um, what's China?" asked Riana. "It's a large country in the east end of the world, have you two not heard of China?" Kathy asked whilst she shook hands with Correon before he extended his hand and shook hands with Josh and Jasmine.

After the introductions were done, Correon spoke.  
"Actually Kathy Morgan, we have not heard of a Country called China or anything about this world. But i hope you don't think it strange but if you know Paul Reynolds then might I ask if you know something important. Did he tell you anything about a group called The Spellbinders from another world."  
It was then that Kathy felt her memory of Paul's story, which took her by surprise as she stood with her brother and girlfriend from another dimension.  
Riana watched as Josh looked at Kathy in question, as he had an experience with a spellbinder and he looked at both Riana and Correon, stepping forward he asked Correon. "How do you know about the word spellbinders? Do you know of one of them?"  
"Josh, mum and dad told us not to tell anyone about the spellbinders or the worlds that we've been to."  
Correon then drew a grin in satisfaction that the boy and his sister standing in front of him knew of the spellbinders, he spoke on. "Actually Josh Morgan since you and your sister know of at least one of the spellbinders, then I wish to tell you that what you ask is true as we speak. I hope that you'll believe this, I am another of those Spellbinders from this other parallel world that you call this world." Hearing this confession, both Kathy and Josh were impressed.

"Listen Mr Regent, can we discuss this somewhere less conspicuous?" Josh asked after snapping out of his few seconds of being surprised.  
Riana was the one to answer. "Yes of course we would be honoured to go with you three, since its my teacher and Regent Spellbinder Correon's first time to visit this different world after all and we were hoping to get in contact with Paul Reynolds as soon as we can."  
"Well there's plenty of time for that and you two are the second people that I have actually met from another parallel world. So I'm assuming that you two must know the Spellbinder Ashka." Hearing the name, Correon looked at Riana who then spoke.  
"Ashka, is she here in this world, Kathy Morgan?" Riana asked, stepping up close to Kathy who then answered.  
"Not anymore she isn't. Come on there's more that we have to tell you, there's a place that's still open and we can maybe buy a cup of tea and some cans of soda."

"What's a soda?" asked Riana. Kathy looked at her and Correon who was also puzzled by the word as well.  
She sighed in annoyance before she spoke. "If you'll just come with us we can talk along the way and you can be surprised with the countries there are in the whole world." Kathy then turned to see the lights turn green.  
She crossed the road, Josh and jasmine, Correon and Riana followed after her.  
They made their way along the street, passing by shops before they stopped at a door with a sign that says local Cafe.  
As soon as they entered the cafe which was so modern and strange to both Riana and Correon, Kathy and Josh took them to one of the tables with five seats in the corner where it was discreet and it was well hidden away from prowling eyes of any citizens who might recognise the unusual visitors.  
Once they approached the table, they each took a seat. only Josh stood as he offered to order some juice and a mug of tea and a cup for Correon, Kathy agreed to that before Josh left the three ladies and the old man to take their seat and sit down.  
After they settled into their seats, Correon spoke to Kathy.  
"So Kathy Morgan, is it right that Ashka is not in this world?" Kathy turned her head to Jasmine and replied.  
"Its best that you ask Jasmine here; she is from another parallel world as well." Jasmine drew a breath before she spoke to Correon and Riana who looked at her. "Yes what Kathy tells me is the truth, I too come from a world which is much different than yours. Where I come from it is called the land of the Dragon lord."  
"Dragon lord? is he a powerful regent of his lands?" asked Riana.

"The Dragon lord has ruled over our lands of our Asian Culture for over 400 years up until a barbarian army had come and invaded our lands. At that time, Kathy and her family had suddenly appeared in our world upon following one of our trans dimensional boats, she had changed many things including the way of life itself. As soon as the barbarians were defeated, the rule of the dragon lord was divided so that the two children can rule my lands."  
"Oh my, that's such a long but intriguing story. I must confess Jasmine your world is really amazing." said Correon.  
"Still we need to know what happened to Ashka?" asked Riana. Looking at Riana, Jasmine then answered.  
"After we had sent the barbarians to a different land in another world, Sun had exiled Ashka to a desolate world for good."  
Upon hearing that Ashka was gone for good, Correon drew a small grin knowing that she got what she deserved. It was just when Josh had come back carrying a tray with glasses of juice and a teapot full of tea and a cup along with a milk jug for the tea.  
Setting it down on the table, Josh then took his seat whilst Kathy and jasmine took their drinks whilst Correon took the teapot and filled it with tea.  
Riana took her drink of juice when Josh took a can of soda and he spoke.  
"So can i ask what its like in this spellbinder world? I'm really curious to know because my sister had paid a visit to your world only once when she and a scientist named Mek had transported through a trans-dimensional boat that he made in his world."

Correon looked at Kathy before he spoke.  
"Ah, so you're the strange girl who came from this world with your friend, you were also the ones responsible for helping Ashka and Gryvon escape the labour camps the first time, I had learnt of you when you had escaped the camps as I was on my way to meet with you."  
Kathy frowned at that accusation before she replied to Correon.  
"Well one of your spellbinders had found us in the field along with his accomplice, he captured us before Mek could take me back home to Sydney.  
My family were worried sick about me and that Spellbinder took me from the boat to your labour camps where we first met Ashka. She persuaded Mek and me that we are in danger and she promised to help us escape if we would take her with us."

After hearing all the facts about what happened at the labour camps, Correon became silent for a few seconds.  
"Well to correct you with the accomplice, she was an apprentice of the spellbinders, and thankfully we were able to re-capture Gryvon when you had escaped."  
Seeking to change the subject, Riana spoke to Josh and Jasmine.  
"Josh, Jasmine can you help me pick something to eat at the counter? I have some money to pay for food that we can share together."  
"Uh, sure. We can help you decided on what to have, there should be some suggestions on the board, come on Jasmine." Josh said before he and the two girls stood up from their seats to head for the counter, giving Correon and Kathy some time alone.  
As soon as the three had gone, Kathy and Correon were alone for a few seconds before Correon looked at Kathy's face and he replied to her.  
"For what the other spellbinders have done to you on your first visit, I do apologise. The other spellbinders were not aware that you came from this world or as we call this Paul's world, as we have been sharing our knowledge with the villagers and a group of marauders who have been great advisers to us."

Looking at Correon and seeing the honesty that showed, Kathy then replied.  
"Its okay, I accept your apology since I've learnt a lot from Paul. Anyways he's a good guy once you get to know him."

"Yes he is and he has had such a mind full of wonders, it was an honor to share an adventure with him.  
He has done a world of good to me and to our world as he has opened my eyes to the truth.  
Can you tell me what other worlds you have been to, I'm just curious to know what worlds are there." said Correon.  
Kathy went on to further explain about her adventures in the world of the Dragon lord and the world of the immortals where there were people who couldn't have any children and society was old fashioned. Kathy also spoke about the world of the Molochs, where these tank machines had destroyed most of humanity for over a third of the hour. She then went on to talk to him about the planet an about how many countries there are within the whole world.  
Correon listened carefully and learnt of the differences between all the worlds and that of Earth 2 which had Kathy 2 as a snob and her father as a different person all together.  
When Josh and Riana brought a couple of trays followed by Jasmine carrying her tray, they ate together and discussed their views of the past adventures. Whilst they talked, Kathy went over to the phone booth to call her mum and tell her that she'll be late in coming home.

Once she was at the phone booth, Kathy picked up the phone from the booth and she dialed the number for her house.  
The phone rang a few times before someone answered the call; _"Hello."  
_ It was Kathy's mother who answered the call, having finished her meeting with Dr. Reynolds she arranged for another meeting for a tour into the laboratory sometime next week so that she may have a look at his work.  
"Hi Mum, it's Kathy. I'm just calling you to say that I might be a little late in getting home." Kathy spoke on the phone. _"Late in getting home? why would you be late in getting home, has something happened?" asked Vicky.  
_ "Actually you're never going to believe what has happened today." said Kathy.

 _ **Meanwhile at the Mall's cinemas.**_

Through the car ride, Katrina and Alex spent it speaking about their day at school.  
Alex had a few classes which was good but the rest were not so bad as he remembered what Katrina had taught him and used it to get around each challenge within the assignments.  
Soon the car that Mr Muggleton and his family were driving into the car-park before they found a parking spot that was close to the cinemas. Mr Muggleton drove his car into the parking spot, he squared it up until it was right so that there was enough room for all four of them to climb out of the car.

As soon as all were out of the car, Mrs Muggleton and Katrina walked forward from the car whilst Mr Muggleton stood by the side and Alex went a few steps forward until Mr Muggleton spoke, stopping him.  
"Alex wait a second, I need to talk to you for a moment just to give you the dad talk."  
Upon hearing Mr Muggleton mention the dad talk, Alex looked at him.  
He turned to look at Katrina before he turned back to speak to Mr Muggleton. "Yes sir."

Once the two men were alone, Mr Muggleton gave him a talk about treating his daughter with respect. As the two talked for over five minutes, Alex and Mr Muggleton spoke about the possibility of other worlds which Mr Muggleton found a little funny. But he did explain to Alex that his wife told him that Alex was a good kid and that he means well since he did save their daughter's life. The two men had reached a compromise; Mr Muggleton found that Alex has proven himself to be a good person and probably the right person to care for Katrina, he understood her love for him. But Mr Muggleton assured Alex that he will be watching him from time to time during the film.  
Understanding his desire to protect his only daughter, Alex assured Mr Muggleton that he would respect Katrina as he likes her so much.  
He also told him that she asked him if he could buy her a soda at the snack bar.  
After hearing this, Mr Muggleton gave a nod to Alex to his promise.  
Katrina and her mother had just got the four tickets together when both Alex and Mr Muggleton had come approaching the ladies standing at the box office who had paid for their four tickets.  
As soon as the two men came, Mrs Muggleton handed the four tickets to all four of them, Alex took out his wallet before he took some money out and then handed to her as payment for his own ticket before the four of them went through the entrance.

Entering the cinemas Alex went to buy two drinks at the snack bar before they went into the cinema screens.  
Mrs Muggleton went along to buy a couple of drinks as well for herself and her husband, Alex ordered a coke and a soda whilst Mrs Muggleton ordered a bottle of juice and a bottle of water and then paid for it.  
As soon as Alex paid for his two drinks he took them and went back to Katrina, he gave her a soda which she drew a small grin at him and took his hand before they went forth to the admission for the movie.  
Mr and Mrs Muggleton followed them until they got to the admission.  
They each showed their tickets to the usher and went in.  
As they walked along the hall, Mrs Muggleton went off to the ladies room leaving Mr Muggleton to go off to follow Alex and Katrina who approached the screen hand in hand, Katrina turned her head to Alex.  
She suddenly kissed him on the cheek to say thank you for the soda which made Alex smile in gleeful happiness.  
He stepped forward and opened the door for her to walk through before Mr Muggleton went inside as well.  
Afterwards Alex went inside as well to find his seat in the middle rows where he and the Muggletons would be sitting for the new film to show after a few film trailers were shown on screen.  
The film itself turned out to be Titanic, a romantic/tragedy film which was starring Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet.

 _ **Back in the inner grounds of the city of Sydney.**_

After getting the call from Kathy that they were still in a cafe in the city, her mother Vicky had called Carl and then asked him if he could bring the jeep around into the city to pick up Kathy, Josh and Jasmine.  
After finishing up his work at his shop the Crazy Carl's Sporting and Army Surplus Store, he closed the store and took his land rover. He drove it towards the motorway leading to the city as he sought to find out where this café stood.

At the café, Kathy and josh had shared a lot of stories with Correon and Riana, who has done well in her years as the new apprentice.  
Whilst they each enjoyed their new meal in the modern comforts of Sydney, Kathy and Josh had learnt from Correon that Riana was almost on her way to becoming the next spellbinder which made her parents really proud. Although she enjoyed living in the palace she continued her hunting hobby to bring food to the people of her village as well.  
The marauders of the out-lands were happy to share their ideas with the regents who have now become open to their ideas and has taken them up to make a council of leaders in order to make the right decisions and to settle differences, a lot of changes had happened after Riana had closed the portal for good.  
But both Kathy and Josh thought it was horrible that money didn't exist in the spellbinder world, they each had expressed that it was so sad that technological revolution had never happened in their world. But Riana assured them that it was all for the best as she thought Sydney was too modern.  
Kathy laughed at that remark as did Riana and they went on to some different subjects, such as siblings.

Finding out that Riana has two siblings in her family, Kathy responded saying that Josh is the only sibling that she has.  
The two talked on whilst Correon spoke with Jasmine about the technologies of the Dragon lord's land which was almost similar to their own world.  
Seeing as he was in need of some air after having half of his meal, Josh went outside the doorway to reflect on the events of today. As Josh stood outside the café near the entrance, he took the time to watch the busy streets.  
Within the half hour of the afternoon, Josh was about to go back into the café to see if the others had finished their meals and then finish his meal before they would have to leave.  
By the quarter of the hour before the Cafe was about to close, a car stopped by the sidewalk.  
Carl was in the driver's seat when he turned the car off and took the keys out before he stepped out of the car to see Kathy, Josh and Jasmine come out of the doorway with Correon and Riana following them out though the door.

When Kathy saw her dad coming from the car, she smiled and spoke to him.  
"Hey Dad, thanks for coming up to pick us up in the city. I just wanted to introduce you to these two honored guests."  
Kathy motioned to Correon who stepped forward passing by jasmine and Josh, he introduced himself.  
"You must Mr Carl Morgan, my name is Correon, Regent Spellbinder from the Spellbinder World." Correon said extending his hand to Carl. Extending his own hand out to Correon, he shook it in greetings as he spoke. "Its an honor to meet you Spellbinder Correon and welcome to Sydney Australia."

"I thank you Carl Morgan and I am honored by your welcome, and I would like to introduce you to my young apprentice Riana, of whom is familiar to the perks of your world than I was." said Correon.  
Carl looked down at Riana who approached with her hand out, Carl extended his hand out before they shook in greetings. "Its a pleasure to meet you Riana. So you must be that girl who must have escaped from that hospital, is it true?"

Riana looked at him before she answered. "Sadly it was true, I was hoping to get back to my world so that i won't cause any more trouble. But mostly I just wanted to see my family again." Carl listened to his words as he stood on the spot and then he spoke.  
"Yes I know that feeling all too well, especially after the adventure that I had to go through with my whole family.  
Anyways as much as I would like to stick around with you and Correon here, I'm afraid that I will have to ask that we discuss this in the car as its not a good place to park the car due to our laws here."  
Kathy then spoke in agreement. "I'll have to agree with my dad here, I mean unless you two are planning on staying in a hotel we can take you to one that's cheap and suitable for you to spend the night or we can maybe arrange something."

"Kathy i'm not sure if that's a good idea." Carl said but Kathy protested.  
"These two will not be of any trouble with us, besides Mum would be impressed to learn about where these two came from and there's no one here that they could trust except us. Remember what mum said to us about keeping our whole adventure a family secret?"  
Josh stepped forward to stand with Kathy "Kathy's right dad, they might need our help to maintain their secrecy otherwise the police would think that we're harboring a couple of foreign fugitives."

Carl looked at them and looked away, he thought it through as he stood by the door before he looked up at Kathy and Josh when Correon stepped forward and he spoke to Carl.  
"Perhaps my apprentice Riana can stay with your family Mr Morgan tonight whilst I take a room in a hotel, you can take me to the hotel and show me how to get a room before you leave."

Carl thought on it before he spoke. "Sounds like a reasonable suggestion Correon, I mean nobody knows who you are anyways and then maybe tomorrow you can meet me outside the hotel. You'll get to meet my wife Vicki first hand and we'll talk afterwards at a cafe or something."

"Yes that's a good idea dad." said Kathy. Correon wasn't sure as he turned his head to look to Riana, but Riana then spoke. "It'll probably be the best idea for us both Spellbinder, I can still meet you tomorrow with Mr Morgan and we can see what else happens from here. Besides they seem to be trustworthy as young Paul was."

Correon stood on the spot for a short few seconds before he breathed a sigh and then he spoke out his decision.  
"Alright, Mr Morgan I will see you see you and your wife tomorrow. If you can show me the nearest hotel I shall leave Riana in your care."

"Of course Correon. The nearest hotel is about a couple of blocks on the left side, you'll see the hotel sign. You just need to ask for a room and tell them that you'll be spending two nights in and just pay them with cash. Come one I'll take you along." Carl said.

As he and Correon went along the streets whilst the four stayed by the car, they walked across the walk way along the street path when Correon spoke whilst he looked around the streets of the city. "I must confess that I find your world to be so big and so strange for a modern place."

"Well Correon, it is a world of industrial revolution which has made life here scary for strangers but it also has its good perks." Carl responded, and the two continued to speak together about transportation in the city as well as its system which was intriguing to Correon, it made him feel like a student learning about a different culture and its environment. They continued to chat about the city for about half an hour until they had finally come to a hotel.  
Checking into the hotel, Correon and Carl spoke to the receptionist at the desk asking for a room for the night.  
Carl told the receptionist that Correon was an old friend of the family who is from the polish country which was why he was wearing funny clothes. Accepting the explanation and seeing that the man is definitely foreign, she didn't mind him and gave him the key in exchange for $75.50.  
Taking some money out of his pocket, Correon paid eighty dollars to the receptionist who took the money and retrieved the key. As soon as he took the keys, Carl escorted him to the room and told him about how everything works.  
As soon as Correon got settled into his new hotel room, Carl left the hotel to meet with Kathy and Josh at the car whilst Correon took the time to take a seat at the desk in the new hotel room and read a few of the Magazines in the hotel which provided some information about the city the streets along with the price for room service.

 **The Morgan's family house.**

After receiving a call from Carl saying that they have a new guest coming to the house, Vicki got into setting another chair for their new arrival, having made a call to order a Chinese meal for herself and Carl since Kathy told her that Jasmine and the kids had already eaten at the Cafe.  
It was around 5:15pm when she heard the car arrive at the house.  
Coming up the driveway Kathy and Jasmine were the first to come inside through the doorway with their bags.  
Walking through the hallway, they saw her mom appear from the end of the hall to greet them.  
"Kathy, Jasmine did you guys have a good day?" Vicki asked them.  
"Yeah it was interesting enough as you heard that we've just had our first meeting with two travelers from another dimension. Here she is." Kathy said turning her head to look at Riana who came inside the house to see Kathy standing with Vicki when she spoke again. "Mum, I want to introduce you to Riana, an apprentice from the Spellbinder World."  
On the first sight of Riana, Vicki had some bells ringing in her head as she spoke pointing at her. "Oh I recognize you, your face was on the newspaper last year, you're that strange youth girl who escaped from the hospital once."

"Well it was a long time ago. back when I first visited your world Mrs Morgan, my young friend Paul Reynolds took me here and I lost him at the train station, I spent almost a week of exploring the streets and helped two orphan kids who drew on the streets before he saved me from the hospital, he brought me to his house but there's more to be said." said Riana.

"Well then you can sit down at the table and tell us all about your adventures whilst we have our dinner and a cup of tea which should be around within fifteen minutes, its a Chinese meal." Vicki said.  
Riana drew a small grin before she spoke. "Thank you Mrs Morgan, you're so kind. But what is a Chinese Meal?"  
"Come on Riana, me and Jasmine can go up to my room and we can drop our stuff off whilst we discuss what a Chinese meal is and the meals of this world." Kathy said before she walked towards the stairway, Jasmine and Riana followed when Josh and Carl came into the house with a few bags from their day in the city, Riana saw Josh walk across the hall whilst Carl closed the door behind him and went across the hallway.  
So Riana went from the stairway to approach Josh and Carl. "Can I help you both?"  
"Sure thing, you can help me out." Carl responded.  
Riana then walked past Josh who then went upstairs after dropping one bag into the lounge and heading upstairs with the other bag.  
She took one bag off of Carl's hands and walked through the hallway to the lounge before they each dropped the bags on the counter. "These must be some valuable clothes you're carrying Mr Morgan."  
"Well they're not all too valuable Riana, and you can call me Carl." Carl said before he sat himself down.  
"Alright Carl, I have to say that that your house is a lot bigger than my own house." Riana said before sitting herself on the couch opposite. "Well thank you, so can you tell me what your world is really like, its not that I'm a fan of Science fiction and other dimensions but i am curious to know as much about your world." Carl spoke when Vicki entered and she spoke.  
"Yes, I mean its just that we've only been to one world which was Jasmine's world which was foreign, but I was curious about where the Spellbinders come from, so can you tell us about it."  
Riana gave a nod with a smile before she began to speak about the Spellbinder world.  
Of course half way through the story, Vicki heard the doorbell and she had to step out to call Jasmine and Kathy down to help her in the kitchen. Vicki answered the door where a Chinese delivery boy was waiting at the door.  
She had paid the delivery boy the money for her and her husband's meal when Kathy and Jasmine came down the steps wearing their new clothes which were casual. they saw that Kathy's mum was at the door, so they walked up to help Vicki carry and serve their Chinese meal.

When their dinner was laid out for all at the table, Vicki went into the dining room to get a drink whilst Kathy went to the lounge and called Carl into the dining room. Sitting in their seats along with their two honored guests, Vicki and Carl shared chicken satay with rice whilst Riana sipped at her cup of tea.  
Seeing this as a special occasion, Carl went to the kitchen again to get a bottle of wine.  
Coming back with the bottle and a couple of glasses, he found Riana actually loving every bit of it which impressed the Morgans even Jasmine who asked if they had Chinese food in her world.  
Sadly Riana told jasmine that their world was much different from hers, so Jasmine thanked her.  
After Vicki and Carl had their Chinese in the hour of the evening, Riana spoke more about her life in the spellbinder world which left Vicki a little shocked but intrigued to learn that the Spellbinder world was not a world full of technological advancement, but a world where the industrial revolution never happened.  
Even Carl was a little intrigued as he took a sip of wine from his cup.  
It was more like life in the old west to him, but he didn't like the fact that it was a powerful group called Spellbinders who were in charge and the people of that world were merely farmers and simple people who were controlled by the Spellbinders as the dictators who would exile anyone who creates something new in their villages.  
Jasmine expressed her feelings of sympathy as she spoke. "Riana, that's so horrible that your people had to be governed by a group of magicians who used their work to control your family and your people."  
"It was for a long time the spellbinders had ruled over our villages and life was just so simple." Riana replied.  
Vicki was silent for a short few seconds as she took a sip of wine from her glass.  
"Well I couldn't imagine myself working on a farm land with a group of arrogant scientists acting as my landlord, I would be going mad within a week without playing sports in the field." Carl commented.  
Kathy and Josh giggled a bit before Vicki spoke. "I think you would make a great farmer Carl, and as for spellbinders I couldn't picture myself as one of them really, but I would like to wear one of their power suits."

"Well it was very different than this world, but when Paul Reynolds appeared in my world, everything began to change over the adventures that we had. My parents didn't like the fact that Paul had come into our world, I was happy before he turned up in my life but now I'm glad that he did otherwise I wouldn't be an apprentice." Riana said.

"Wow, its sounds fascinating. I used to read science fiction stories but I've never imagined living in a story." Carl said which made Vicki and the other three giggle a bit.  
"Indeed, but then I guess its why Paul misses you Riana." Kathy said, which caught Riana's attention.

"Paul misses me?" she asked. Kathy nodded to Riana who then drew a smile.

"Then he will be in for a surprise when I call him sometime tomorrow, he will be most relieved to hear from me." Kathy drew a smile at her before she went back to enjoying her drink of juice, Josh and Jasmine enjoyed a little dessert in the form of ice cream whilst turning their heads to share a romantic glance with each other.

 _Magnetronix incorporation Facility_

At the Magnetronix incorporation facility, the laboratory space seemed empty and untouched.  
The doors were closed for the moment and the outside of the facility seemed empty of cars, all seemed quiet with everyone from the facility having gone home or somewhere else. It was at that evening when all of a sudden a car full of people in black had appeared, arriving out in the car-park. Six people dressed in black clothes and black masks stepped out of the vehicle from the back doors and the middle doors whilst one stayed inside the driver's seat.

The six hooded strangers then walked towards the front door of the Reception, checking that there is no security guards about, one of them pulled out a computer device and then started hacking into the security system before unlocking the locks of the system's security.  
It was only a short couple of minutes before the locks at the front and back door were unlocked and access into the Magnetronix incorporation facility was granted for the unwanted burglars. Once they opened the doors, they went inside the facility to search out and take what they have come out here for whilst the car drove forward and around the facility towards the back door encase they needed to make a quick get away from the crime scene itself.

As soon as the burglar in the driver's seat had brought the car into the car park at the back of the facility, he stopped the car and waited at spot near the backdoor. The burglar waited for almost a few minutes at the time.

 _ **Meanwhile, at the Mall's cinemas.**_

Throughout the whole movie, Katrina had held Alex's hand as they both saw the tragedy of the titanic sinking into the ocean leaving Jack and Rose among hundreds of people crying for help, and Jack had to give his live so that Rose can stay on the broken plank floating on the ocean for a while before a boat came back to rescue.  
Katrina turned her head to look at Alex when he looked at her, the two soon shared a kiss whilst Katrina's parents were still watching the film but Alex had to withdraw before Mr Muggleton turned his head to them and he saw Katrina's head on Alex's shoulder like she was upset on the scene that Leo DiCaprio was frozen dead leaving Kate to weep for him before she pulled his hand off hers and then swim for a floating body with a whistle.  
Mr Muggleton drew a small grin before he turned to see his wife Mrs Muggleton sniffling at the story herself as the movie itself was reaching the final part of the movie.

After a while the movie had ended, Alex and the Muggletons had left their seats, glad that they had enjoyed the new film tonight, as they took a walk out of the cinemas to head off to the car park,Alex expressed his thoughts on why Jack had told Rose to stay alive and have her live life to the full no matter what happens.  
Although he felt sorry to see Jack die knowing how much he loved Rose, he expressed how sad it was that the old lady had dropped the Blue diamond into the water, imagining the fortune it would have brought her in her life. But Katrina reasoned that Rose had chosen to drop the diamond as it reminded her of her cruel fiance Cal Hockley which Alex had to admit he didn't like how cruel he was to her and for setting Jack up to make it look like he had stolen the diamond, even Mr Muggleton had expressed his disapproval of Hockley for mistreating Rose and the Titanic's crew for keeping the second and third class people in the ship, but Mrs Muggleton reminded him that it was all in history.

But all in all, Alex and the Muggletons had enjoyed the film as they came to the car and got inside so they can drop Alex off at his place and drive back home for the night.

Back at the Magnetronix incorporation facility, at the same time as Alex and Katrina coming out of the cinemas with her parents close by, the driver spent the time looking around the car-park for any other cars parked in the car-park or any cars driving past or any police cars in the area when all of a sudden, the backdoor opened and his other burglar friends went straight towards the car.  
As soon as they got to the car, they opened the trunk and stuffed what they had stolen into it before they closed the door and got into the car before the alarms had gone off, signalling a break into the facility.

 **That's the end of Chapter four, i shall be getting to work on Chapter five as soon as i can so thank you for being patient with this story and hope that you'll leave a like and spread the word on Spellbinder Power suit.  
So stay tuned and enjoy the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here is the Fifth chapter of Spellbinder; the Power suit.  
** **Previously on Spellbinder the power suit, Riana and spellbinder Correon were in the city of Sydney when they meet the Morgan children and Jasmine from the Dragon lord's world, and on the same night of Alex's date with Katrina and her parents who were celebrating her birthday, Paul Reynolds' company winds up receiving unwanted visitors who broke into the facility to steal something there.**_

 _ **Chapter five**_

 _ **The next morning.**_

It was on the morning of Saturday, September 20th at the Reynolds house.  
Brian was sitting at the table enjoying his cup of coffee whilst reading a new paper.  
His daughter Christine was upstairs in her room as was Paul, having been spending time doing his homework.  
All seemed peaceful for a Saturday morning when Brian heard the phone ringing aloud.  
"I'll get it." Brian said as he put his newspaper down along with his cup of coffee to stand up from his chair and go to the phone.  
The phone rang a few times before Brian picked up the phone from its stand and then pressed a button to answer the call. "Hello." Brian said into the speaker when the voice asked if this was Brian Reynolds of Magnetronix incorporated.  
"Yes this is me speaking, what is it?" Brian answered before listening to the news.

Inside his bedroom, Paul had just woken up when he heard the phone ring and his father's shout before he got up from his soft pillow and got out of bed. Feeling like getting something to eat for his breakfast, Paul went across the bedroom to get his trousers before he put them on and stepped out of his room through the doorway. He walked across the hallway to the stairway and went down the steps when he saw his dad on the phone he was facing the window.

Reaching the living room, he turned heading to the kitchen.  
He went to the cupboards and picked up a box of cereal before he closed the cupboard.  
He turned to the side and went to another cupboard to get a bowl. Once he got his bowl and filled it with cereal, he placed the box back into its cupboard. Walking to the fridge to get some milk, Paul turned his head to look at his dad but he found the look on his father's face to be in fury as he spoke to the other person on the phone.  
It was then that Paul realised that something was wrong, so he stepped away from the fridge and spoke. "Hey Dad, what's wrong?"

Brian turned around to see his son standing near the fridge.  
Seeing the concern on his son's face, he placed the phone on his shoulder to speak to Paul.  
"There's been a break in at the lab Paul, the police just got a call from security this morning."

"What? Dad what happened?" asked Paul.  
"Apparently someone has broken into the facility and stolen the Power suit along with the plans for it." Brian explained to Paul before he went back to the phone to get some other details about the incident When Christine came down the stairs to see her dad and Paul talking. "What's going on here guys?" asked Christine.  
Brian turned his head and raised his hand, gesturing for her to wait a minute whilst Paul turned his head, he looked at her. Breathing a sigh, Paul then spoke to her. "There's been a robbery at dad's workplace last night, they stole a prototype Power suit that me and dad have been working on for a few weeks or so.


End file.
